Luna Lovegood and The Wizarding Naturalist
by Punk Rock Zoologist
Summary: Luna Lovegood has just finished her seventh year at Hogwarts and is now setting off on a round-the-world adventure in search of weird and wonderful creatures in all corners of the globe. But what she finds, is something far more intriguing and dangerous.
1. Prologue: Ere the Red Sun Rises

**AN: Well, here it is, my first ever H.P. fanfic, and my first fanfic ever to involve established characters. I hope you like it, I'm sure I'm gonna have fun writing it. Please let me know if there are any glaring errors, either grammatically or in terms of the Canon, as I'd like to keep my stories as true to the books as possible.**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue:

"_Ere the Red Sun Rises."_

_*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in the Harry Potter series, and although some characters in this book may have my own take on them they are also not mine. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling._

There was so much death. The bodies were laid out all around her. Student, teacher, Auror, Death Eater, it didn't matter to any of them anymore. The sun rose red through the shattered windows of the great hall. Luna could hear the crying and wailing of people grieving for loved ones, and the bittersweet tears of joy at the realisation that all this horror had finally come to an end, and the faint chirping of birds and animals in the forest beyond the grounds, completely unaware of what had just taken place.

A new World was dawning. The end of the Second Wizarding War. The end of Voldemort's rein of terror. And yet, so much sacrifice, so many dead for their cause. These wounds would take a long time to heal.

Luna felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Neville Longbottom standing next to her. Obviously having given his new crowd of admirers the slip.

"You alright?" He asked her, his voice more than a little shaky.

"I think so," she said, in her lilting, lyrical voice, "you?"

"I… I suppose," he didn't seem too sure of himself.

"That was pretty heroic of you, killing that snake," Luna said in her usual airy tone.

"Was it?" Neville asked, seeming equally distracted, "Hmm, I guess. I saw you duelling Lestrange, you were pretty heroic too." He managed a thin smile, "I guess we're all going to be considered heroes now," he looked around at all his fallen comrades, "Strange," he said, "somehow I don't feel all that heroic."

"I don't think any true heroes really would," Luna said, very sagely, as she looked at the bodies being lain out in the middle of the great hall. She could see the Weasleys huddled around the body of their brother Fred. Mrs. Weasley Hysterical with tears, all the Weasley men looking pale and lost and her dear friend Ginny on her knees, moaning in grief with her face in her hands.

"I don't even know what to feel," Neville admitted, "I mean, You-know-who's gone. We've one haven't we? It's all over. So why doesn't this feel like a victory?"

Luna looked at Neville, "Daddy says that, when we die, the people close to us get hounded by different memories and emotions, and they buzz around in our heads and sometimes bang into each other, messing up all our thoughts and emotions. So that we don't know how to feel about it."

"A little like wrackspurts then?" Neville asked, with another brief smile.

"A little yes, that's why it's so hard to know what to feel when someone you love dies. I remember when my mother died, daddy and I spent months not knowing what to do, or how to feel. Grief is so different for everyone, but it all stems from the same thing. Just not knowing what to do."

They heard a sniff from behind them, and turned to see Hermione Granger in floods of tears.

"Oh Luna," she sobbed before giving her friend a big, tight hug, "you do say the most beautiful things sometimes."

Luna returned her friend's hug and saw over her shoulder Ron Weasley standing behind her, a look of abject absence on his face, and next to him a very tired looking Harry Potter.

Slowly Ron turned to look at her, he didn't look like he'd been crying. The shock of losing his brother, from realising the war was over, and everything else that had happened that night, was still too great for his mind to accept it.

"So how do we get rid of these… emotion-wrackspurt-things?" he asked her, sounding a little bemused.

"Oh you can't get rid of them," Luna stated, "just like you can't forget those you've lost, the only thing you can do is let them out into the open where they have more space and can fly around where they want to, so you know what to feel."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Neville said, taking her hand, "what do we do?"

"Follow me," Luna said, and she led them out through the blasted front doorway onto the scorched grounds and to the cliff overlooking the mighty lake.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, the only way they can get out is if we shout, and the louder we are, the further they go so the more room they have. Daddy and I did it for days after my mother died."

"Did it help?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes," Luna said placidly.

Just then Ron ran between them all and collapsed onto his knees on the cliff-edge. He screamed at the very top of his lungs, the tears finally streaming down his face. Luna could almost see all his mixed-up emotions flying out of his mouth and flying away in the wind. Hermione was next, letting out a mournful wail, then Neville and finally Luna.

They screamed at the tops of their lungs out across the still lake into the crisp morning air until they were hoarse, and as they screamed, the blood-red sun rose higher into the sky, and it's crimson stain on the sky slowly faded, to be replaced by a beautiful, cloudless summer's day. The first dawn over a New World.

*****

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked my prologue. Chapter one should be up soon-ish. I wanted to start this off with a kind of "bittersweet sense of hope", like the end of Deathly Hallows, hence my setting it mere minutes after the end of the last chapter. The tone will pick up later on, I'm not planning on this being a particularly dark or angsty fic. Please feel free to review, I need constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 1: What We Leave Behind

**AN: Just as simple chapter about Luna and her friends after their last day at Hogwarts.**

Chapter One:

"_What we leave behind."_

Luna stepped out of the great wooden front doors of Hogwarts. She couldn't believe it would be her last time. Well, as a student at least. She knew she'd probably be back here some time; she had no intentions of staying away forever. Maybe she could come to visit Hagrid and help him out with the Thestrals. _That might be nice._ She thought to herself.

"Hey Luna," said Neville as he came up and put his arm around her from behind. Even though last year had technically been Neville's seventh at Hogwarts, he had decided to return this year and 'do it properly,' as he put it. The past two years had certainly changed him from the scared little boy she'd known from the D.A. how long ago that felt. He was thinner now, and more muscular, thanks to a year fighting off Voldemort's cronies, and another year of being the most popular boy in school. He had long since done away with his side-parted come-over and now sported wavy, shoulder-length messy black locks.

"Oh. Hi Neville," Luna said ethereally, gazing off into the middle distance.

"Can you believe it," he said excitedly, "we did it. That's it. No more school. The big wide world…" suddenly he looked just a little like the scared boy he once was.

"I know," said Luna, smiling broadly, "isn't it wonderful? A whole new adventure."

Neville looked out at the blue sky, "Yeah," he said absently, "absolutely. What a great day too." He diverted the subject from more discussions of the 'Big Wide World'.

"I know," replied Luna, dreamily, "it's perfect weather for Hokey-pokes, you know."

"Really," Neville said with a smile. He'd originally found it a little hard to get used to Luna's strange ideas, but over the past year he'd grown quite fond of her for them.

"Oh yes," she replied, turning her big silvery blue eyes to him, "they love the sunshine, they come out and dance around in sunbeams and soak up the warmth, and when you look up at the sun, they fly into your eyes and nose, they're very tiny you see, and they make you sneeze."

Neville just smiled again, he looked up at the clear blue sky, with the bright Sun shining high, and sneezed.

"You see," Luna said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Neville laughed, as he wiped his nose, "I think you might be right with those ones."

"Hey," came a voice from down the path towards the main gates, "are you two coming," Ginny called, "we'll miss the train."

"Oh ok then," Luna said, beaming and grabbing Neville's hand, "Let's go join the others. We wouldn't want to be stuck here."

They ran down the laneway to where the carriages were ready to take the students to Hogsmeade station to catch the bright crimson Hogwarts Express home. They walked through the grounds towards the gates, with an odd feeling of uncertainty in their hearts.

As they passed the gates, topped by the twin, winged boars, the Thestral-drawn carriages trundled up the path towards. All three of them could see the skeletal horses now, a grim reminder of the events of the previous year. They loaded their trunks and climbed into the carriage, they all looked, a little wistfully, at Hogwarts castle as it slowly drew further away from them.

The carriage continued down the dirt path towards Hogsmeade, past the Three Broomsticks, and all the other shops that had become so familiar over the past seven years. The shrieking shack loomed in the distance, the beautiful day making it look thoroughly un-haunted and actually quite pleasant.

Soon they were at the station, and students were loading their trunks on to the train. Hagrid was there, shepherding the younger students on board, assisted by the prefects. Ginny and Neville, being Head Girl and Boy went to help the first years, who still looked a little lost. Luna took the time to say a proper goodbye to Hagrid.

"Luna," he said with a smile that showed on all the parts of his face not covered by his shaggy hair. He embraced her in a hug that felt like it was about to snap her in two, "So," he said, "this is it eh? Yer all done. How's it feel?"

"I'm not sure," Luna admitted, "it is wonderful to be fully qualified, but I will miss Hogwarts, and all my friends, and you, of course," she smiled.

"Oh, Luna," Hagrid said, on the verge of tears, "c'mear," and with that he pulled her into another bone-crunching hug, "now you be careful ou' there now," he said as he released her, "the World's a strange place."

"Oh, I should love it then," Luna smiled. Just then the train whistle blew.

"Come on Luna," said Ginny, as she and Neville raced up to them, "it's about to leave."

"Oi," Hagrid said, "don' think yer getting away tha' easy," and he pulled them both into another bear-hug.

"Now you three look ar'ter yerselves," Hagrid said tearing up a little as he released them and looked them each squarely in the eyes, "an' look ar'ter each other too. An' don' forge' te write either."

"We won't Hagrid," they said as the whistle blew again.

"Oh, off with yeh," Hagrid said as he ushered them on to the train, "yeh stay any longer yeh'll 'ave me blubbin' me eyes ou' you will."

"Goodbye Hagrid" they all called from the window as the train steamed out of the station.

Inside the train the three friends walked along the crowded corridors until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. They sat down and gazed out at the green Scottish countryside flitting past the windows, Hogwarts visible atop it's hill next to the Lake, getting steadily smaller as they pulled away from Hogsmeade.

"Do you think we'll ever come back here?" Luna asked wistfully. Her big silvery eyes close up to the cool glass of the window.

"I think so," Neville said brightly, "You know, despite everything that happened, I really love this place. We'll have to come back, to visit, now and then."

"Me too," Ginny said, looking up at the castle with a smile, "it was hard to come back here at first, after last year, but this place just means so much to me, to all of us, and it always will. We'll have to come back to visit. I'm sure Hagrid would love for us to come see him."

"Maybe we'll come back to teach some day," Luna chimed in, "I think that would be wonderfully poetic."

"I guess it would," Neville laughed, "What would we'd teach though?"

"Oh you'd be Herbology teacher," Luna said, not missing a beat, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?," Neville said, turning a little red, "I mean, yeah I'm good at it, but I'm no Professor Sprout. I couldn't teach classes."

"No, Luna's right, Nev," Ginny chimed in, "I think you'd be excellent for Herbology, and Professor Sprout won't be teaching forever. Maybe you should look into it actually. You said you still weren't sure what you wanted to do."

"Well, if you say so," he agreed, smiling inwardly that they both thought he could achieve his secret dream, "Well how about you then?" He looked at Ginny, who returned his speculative look for a few seconds before they both suggested Defence Against the Dark Arts. After the D.A. and all the events of the last few years, Ginny's love of D.A.D.A. had grown, along with her passion for Quiddich.

"How about you though, Luna?" Ginny said, turning to Luna, who was busy arranging flowers in her hair.

"Oh, I don't know," she replied with her usual vacant stare, "I do enjoy Care of Magical Creatures."

"Yeah," Neville replied, "but you're not nearly mad enough to qualify to teach."

They all laughed, Neville had developed quite a sense of humour over the last year.

"Perhaps Charms then," Luna suggested, looking up thoughtfully.

"Well, you certainly are charming, Luna," Ginny smiled at her, to another chorus of laughter. Luna smiled, she loved Ginny, and Neville, and all her friends. It was so wonderful to have friends. She sat back in her seat and listened to her friends' laughter, and felt the calm vibrations of the train, and watched the World go by outside the window. Her adventure was just beginning.

* * *

**AN: I know it's starting a bit slowly, but bear with me. I have to have this stuff to set the scene, there'll be action, adventure and really wild things soon enough. If you've read this far, please review, I need some constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 2: We Built These Dreams on Sand

**AN: Well it's coming along now. I noticed as I wrote this chapter that it's getting a little angsty, but don't despair, this will soon be long forgotten. As usual, please read and review.**

**(P.S. I often use song titles/lyrics in my chapter titles, prizes for people who can guess what they are.)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"When We Built These Dreams On Sand"

The train raced along the single track through the English countryside. The shadows of the trees were starting to get longer, meaning they were nearly in London. The excitement of the students on board was growing with the thought of being home with their families again soon, but as usual there was also an air of melancholy at being away from the school that they all loved so much. In her compartment, Luna sat dozing lightly, her face pressed against the cool glass of the window. Ginny and Neville were out patrolling the train, but they would be back soon, as they were barely half-an-hour from London now.

Luna stared wistfully out of the window at the small suburban buildings now flashing past the train. She felt an odd sense of trepidation in her heart. She was happy to be coming home, and excited about this new chapter in her life, but she was worried too. Worried about what she'd find when she got home. Last year on her return home after the Battle of Hogwarts she had found not only her house in ruins, but her dear father a wreck of his former self. The man she had seen as infallible had fallen from grace. She found him a broken man, and worst of all a traitor.

"_I did it for you my love," he pleaded, "they told me they'd kill you if I didn't. I couldn't stand it."_

"_But," Luna still couldn't come to grips with it, even with her in danger, how could her father sell out Harry Potter to the enemy. "What about everything we said, the promises we made to support him."_

"_I, I couldn't," he stammered, "You're too important to me."_

_Luna was speechless; she'd never been speechless in her life. She'd never had any cause to; nothing had ever shocked or flummoxed her before, but now. Her mighty father, fallen. It wasn't even so much that he'd betrayed her friends, but more the simple fact that he was fallible; her perfect image of him had been shattered like a prophecy orb._

"Hey Luna,"

Luna jumped out of her reverie, quickly wiping the tear off her cheek before turning to see Ginny and Neville returned from their Head Student duties. They took off their robes and stuffed them into their trunks, and sat down on the bench opposite Luna, stretching out in their light t-shirts.

"You ok?" Ginny asked looking slightly concerned at Luna's expression.

"Oh yes," Luna said, "just thinking."

"About your dad?" Neville asked moving over to sit next to her.

"Yes," she replied, her demeanor serene once more, "I'm excited to see him again. We're going on an adventure you know," she was genuinely excited for a moment, "but still…" she paused and looked out of the window again, "I'm not quite sure what to expect. After last year."

"Everyone did things we'd rather forget that year Luna," Neville cut in.

"I know," she replied, as the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station, "it's just…" She trailed off, not quite knowing why she was so nervous. She and her father had parted on good terms at the beginning of the year, but she hadn't seen him since. Their house had still been in a state of partial repair when she left, and although she'd long ago forgiven her father for what he did during The War, she wasn't sure if he'd forgiven himself, and what that must be doing to him.

"_I wish you weren't going," Xenophilius said to his daughter a week before she left for her seventh year at Hogwarts, "I couldn't bare to lose you again."_

"_You won't Dad," Luna said quietly, "we're safe now. Voldemort's gone, the war's over."_

"_It's not just that," he protested._

"_You always told me we have to move on." Luna said calmly, "Like when Mum died, you said we had to keep going, keep living, for her. I have to go back, keep on going, for everyone we lost, to show that it hasn't beaten us."_

_Xeno looked up, tears of joy in his eyes. _

"_You're right," he smiled at her, "you go to Hogwarts. You have the best year of your life." Luna beamed at her father. "And while you're gone, I'll finish fixing the house, I'll make it better than before, and when you get back, we'll go on an adventure together."_

_Luna's eyes lit up, "Like our trip the Sweden?"_

"_Better." Xeno smiled at his beautiful daughter. "This time, we won't have to worry about you going back to school. We'll travel all over. Europe, Asia, Indonesia, wherever you want to go." She jumped up and down with the excitement of it, making him beam with pride. He loved how her radiance could always turn his mood around. He was so very proud of her._

"So this adventure you've been talking about all year?" Ginny asked, "Did you two plan anything more on that?"

"Oh yes," Luna replied, "The first few months of the year were great. We kept swapping plans, and he told me all the places he wanted us to visit. It was wonderful." She looked absently out the window as the train came to a stop. "It's just these last few months, he's hardly mentioned it."

"Oh, Luna." Ginny said, holding Luna's hand tightly as Neville put an arm around her, "I hope everything's ok."

"You know you've always got us," Neville added.

"Oh. We'd better get moving," Luna said, suddenly looking up, "everyone will be waiting for us."

*****

The whole Weasley clan had come to the station en-masse to welcome their youngest member home. It was quite an occasion for all of them, the last Weasley of this generation to finish Hogwarts, although by the looks of Bill and Fleur it wouldn't be too long until there would be more. Harry was there too, and Hermione. Harry embraced Ginny very warmly when she got off the train, and they kept their hands clasped in each other's until they had all left the platform. Luna said hello to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and received a warm hug from each of them.

"Now you're coming to our gathering on Tuesday?" Mrs. Weasley asked, a little sternly, as if she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Luna smiled her winning smile, "of course," she said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." The Weasleys soon left, all laughing and telling stories about all of their Hogwarts experiences. Even George seemed to be in light spirits, although that could have been due to a quite different kind of 'spirit'.

Neville's grandmother came to meet him, a smile on her withered old face as she embraced her now rather strapping grandson.

"Bye Luna," Neville said, as he hugged her, "I'll see you at Ginny's party yeah?"

"Yes, I'll be there," Luna smiled broadly, "see you then." She waved as Neville left with his grandmother holding onto his arm.

"Gran!" Luna heard him say, sounding a little embarrassed, as they walked away. His grandmother had obviously given him an implying look and a sly smile after seeing him embracing a pretty girl. Luna blushed at the thought of this.

She scanned the platform, searching for her father. Other students were all meeting loved ones and being taken back to their cozy homes. She stood there for nearly a minute before she spotted him, standing back from the crowds.

"Dad!" Luna called out as she ran across to him, dragging her trunk with her.

He opened his arms wide to welcome her, and she ran up to embrace him.

"My Luna," he said sweetly, "oh I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Dad," she replied, looking up at him, "what's wrong?"

His face looked slightly fallen, as if he'd aged more in the last year than he should have.

"It's nothing," he said, forcing a smile, "just a little under-the-weather, but all the better for having you back now." His smile flashed genuine with his last comment. "Shall we?" he said, extending his arm for her. Luna linked arms with her father and grabbed her trunk with her free hand.

They walked through London in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. The whole way, Xeno asked Luna questions about her year at school, her friends, her teachers, everything. However, whenever Luna attempted to change the subject towards their proposed travels he would quickly steer it away again to something more mundane. Eventually they reached Diagon Alley, and were able to Floo home to Ottery St. Catchpole. When they arrived, Luna found that her father had done a wonderful job in rebuilding the house, and redecorating it. The walls were vibrant yellow, and the furniture was in myriad shades of blue.

"It looks amazing!" Luna exclaimed, "better than new!"

"I'm glad you like it," Xeno said smiling at his daughter, suddenly he let out a slight gasp of pain, and stumbled slightly, needing to grab onto a chair to keep himself from collapsing.

"Daddy, what's wrong," Luna cried, coming to his aid and helping him to stand.

"I'm afraid…" he began, before wincing in pain, "I'm afraid I won't be travelling with you this time my dear."

* * *

**AN: Well, there we go, our first cliff-hanger... of sorts, maybe more of a juicy dangler than a full blown cliff-hanger, oh well. You see, I dislike angsty stories, and I especially don't like casting Luna as at all angsty, but I hope you agree that it is kinda needed in this case, as I really wanted to have the beginning of Luna's realisation about her father, that he's not perfect, and not everything he believes is right. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Moon be Still as Bright

**AN: Well, here's the next one. It took a while to start, but then I was on a role. I even added a little flashback to how Luna's parents met. I think I was listening to some late Beatles music, or something a bit psychedelic, and came up with my little idea for their meeting. I also named Luna's mother, I hope people like my choice of name.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"The Moon be Still as Bright"

Luna helped her father into the nearest chair. His face had gone quite pale and his breathing was a little laboured. He caught his breath before he looked at Luna's worried face.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked, concern lining her face.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "I just," he seemed to be finding it an effort to talk, "I don't have the energy I used to."

"Oh Daddy," Luna said, very concerned, "Do you know why? What's wrong? Have you spoken to a Healer?"

"I spoke to Hirudo Troctina,"

"Dad!" Luna protested, before he could continue.

"You know how I feel about those St. Mungo's Healers," Xeno looked at her pleadingly, "they're all under the influence of the Vampire Covens."

"Yes, but Hirudo Troctina, Dad?" Luna looked at him aghast, "his last potion nearly killed you."

"He's a very dear friend of mine, and I trust him," Xeno said, a little sharply. Luna could tell there was more wrong than he wasn't letting on.

"And what did he say?"

"It's my energy centres," Xeno professed, "My soul is ailing after the horrible things I did last year, and my body has started to feel the effects too."

"Oh, Dad. You know I forgive you for everything. It's all in the past."

"I know, darling, but that doesn't change what I did. The damage is done, and I'm not as young as I once was either, " he sighed.

"Don't say that Daddy," Luna pleaded, her eyes stinging with tears.

"But it's true," he said, patting her hand to comfort her, "I know I'm not as old as some, but I've led a very action-filled life, now it's just catching up to me a little. My stamina is not what it used to be, and my lust for adventure is not as strong as it was. I've had a wonderful life up until now, and I don't intend it to end any time soon, but I'm afraid I believe my adventuring days are over."

"We can always take things more slowly than we usually do," Luna protested.

"Nonsense, I'd hate to be a burden on you. Besides, what if you meet some other young people, or a nice young man on your travels, you won't want your old Dad there embarrassing you," he gave a sparkling, kind smile.

"Oh, dad, you know you've never embarrassed me in my life,"

"There's always a first time."

"And if I did meet someone, they'd have to be alright with you anyway."

"I should think so," he smiled, "but you've always been the best judge of character. I've liked every one of your friends I've met so far. Even that Granger girl, narrow-minded that she is, is very good and kind. I can't see myself disliking anyone else you decide to call your friend, or anything more than that."

"What about our plan?" Luna still didn't like the idea of travelling alone, she'd been looking to this for so long.

"My dear child," Xenophilius said, looking into her eyes, both their eyes were the same shade of silvery grey/blue, and both were crying now, "Nothing ever goes exactly according to plan, I thought I would have taught you that by now. I would have loved to go with you, to see all those places with you, but it's your adventure now. I've had a lot of time to think this year, and I know now that I could never wall you in just to keep you safe. Your Mother always said, 'If you try to hold a butterfly tight in your hand, it will die. You must set it free, and let it be what it was born to be.' You should do this, Luna. Go on this adventure. Have a wonderful, amazing time, and when you come home you'll have such wonderful stories to tell me."

Luna looked at her father, both their eyes brimming with tears, "Oh Dad," she said, "you are wonderful."

"No, my darling," he said as he stroked her cheek, "_you_ are wonderful. You've filled my life with wonder for the past eighteen years. Now it's time for you to share that wonder with the World."

*****

The next few days were surprisingly good. Xenophilius' health had improved slightly –although he leaned heavily on a walking stick and spent a lot of time resting– and Luna worked feverously to plan her adventure. She had written up endless parchments full of lists of places to go and things to do there.

"Let's see," she said to herself, musing over the parchment, "I'll look for Plurgledops in Hungary, Freddled Gruntbugglies in Slovakia. Oh, and I'll have to see some the fire-eating wild goats in Romania, there's bound to be some around September."

"I'm glad to see how excited you are about this," Xeno said as he walked into her room with two steaming mugs of dandelion tea in his free hand, "so how's the plan coming?"

"Oh," Luna said beaming, "well…" She proceeded to show her father everything she'd come up with. From tracking Pogiemumps in Eastern Europe, to looking for the elusive Ng-eye Sai in North Vietnam, to eating igunaq in Alaska. She didn't have a route planned, only this list of things to do, see and try, dotted all over a map of Eurasia and North America, like an intercontinental game of join-the-dots. Xenophilius watched his daughter's eyes light up as she looked over their old maps of the Wizarding world, adding a new destination every time she scanned the old parchments. He was sad to not be going with her, but at the same time, he was so excited for what she would experience. He thought back to his first trip abroad without his parents, and what a fantastic time he'd had, encountering new species, and new cultures and people. He smiled, a little sadly, as his thoughts returned to his meeting with one particular person, who changed his life forever.

"_Hello," the young man with the dirty blonde hair the texture of fairy floss said as he emerged from the bubbling swamp._

"_Hello," the beautiful girl replied dreamily, her knee-length light golden hair flowing in the dazzling sunlight. He hair flowed long and free, but for a few long thin braids scattered through it, and a crown of daisies atop her head. Her clothes flowed around her like her hair, beautiful long tie-dyed skirts and loose-fitting top billowing around her body, making the young man blush at what he could easily discern beneath them. She twirled in the clearing, the wind blowing flower petals around her as if they were dancing with her. Her bright blue eyes fixed on his briefly as she turned. _

"_Won't you come and dance with me?" she asked, smiling._

_The young man stepped forward into the clearing gingerly. Without a word, the girl took his hands and spun him around with her. They twirled together for what felt like blissful hours. They didn't even know each other's names, but there was so much love in her eyes, a love for all things. It mirrored the young man's passion for nature, for all life, wherever it grew. He wanted to ask her her name, but part of him believed she was too perfect to have anything so mundanely Human as a name. After they stopped dancing they fell next to each other in the field of soft grass and flowers. _

"_Thank you," she said, her eyes shone like starlight, "it's always better to share a dance with another. Don't you agree?"_

"_You're beautiful," he heard himself say, without his brain having any say in the matter. She giggled angelically at his verbal slip. _

"_We're all beautiful," she replied, her dreamy eyes staring into his, her hand touching his cheek, sending shivers down his spine._

"_I don't even know your name," he said. It sounded so stupid, so clumsy as he said it, but what else could he have said?_

"_What's yours first?" she replied, smiling sweetly._

_ It took the young man a few seconds to answer, he was so entranced he'd forgotten his own name, "Xenophilius," he said finally, "Xenophilius Lovegood."_

_ "Oh what an amazing name!" she cried, sitting up on the grass, "my name's Willow," she said, her voice lilting and sing-song, "Willow Fairweather," and with that she took one of the daisies out of her hair and placed it in his. _

Xeno sat back in the old chair in the corner of Luna's room, his memories of his first meeting with Luna's mother making him smile. He smiled at just how like her Luna was. Not just in looks, but in her love for all things good, her beautiful spirit. The loss of Willow had been a terrible blow to both of them, but watching his daughter now, with the same excitement, the same love, the same innocence that his dear wife had shown, he knew she was still there, somewhere. She'd keep an eye on their daughter as she followed in their footsteps.

"So do you know everything you'll need for this trip?" he asked Luna as she busied herself with her maps again.

"I do have some ideas," she replied, "I was thinking of meeting my friends my friends in Diagon Alley in a couple of days to go shopping for supplies."

Her father smiled at her, "It's all happening," he said happily, "I'm so excited for you," he got up and started down the stairs to the living room, "and so very, very proud," he added, "I'll go get dinner started shall I?" and with that he continued downstairs towards the kitchen. Luna beamed and returned to her travel plans, her eyes stinging again with tears, this time, of joy.

As Xenophilius reached the bottom of the stairs, he reached inside his robe for the bottle of potion Hirudo Troctina had given him. He took a swig of the vile liquid before continuing into the kitchen. He knew he seemed better on the outside, and he felt better now, with Luna so happy, but he knew that whatever was happening to him, it wasn't going to go away any time soon. His life was changing. His daughter was growing up and he was not all that far off being an old man. The times were changing, he hoped he was ready for it.

* * *

**AN: I always have trouble starting and finishing a chapter. The middles a great shape, 'cause its just whatever happens, but I often do have trouble, especially finishing. I had that with this chapter, as it really just sort of flows into the next, so it was hard to decide exactly where this one ends and the next one begins, because I always need a little something at the end to keep you all interested. A bit more going on in the next one. Luna visits Diagon Alley to shop for supplies, and a party with some cameos from other well-known, and some not-so well-known characters.**

**P.S. I hope you liked my description of Luna's mother. For a little background I couldn't fit in the chapter, it was the '60s when they met, and both of them were travelling the world to expand their knowledge and horizons. I hope she didn't seem too "Peace man, yeah." I thought it felt right that she'd be a real free spirit.**


	5. Chapter 4: She's Not the Kind of Girl

**AN: Oh thank the Gods, writing this one was like pulling teeth, but I hope after all my tweaking, and re-tweaking I got it right. Guh, 2:30 AM, time for bed.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"She's Not the Kind of Girl You Hear About"

"Diagon Alley," Luna said as she stepped into the green flame of the Floo network. Seconds later, the dark stone surroundings of the Leaky Cauldron spun into view, and she stepped out, brushing the soot from her long flowing yellow summer dress. She smiled at Hannah Abbott who was cleaning glasses behind the bar, before walking through the corridor past the more private dining area and out into the courtyard behind. She tapped the magic bricks in the wall and soon the narrow walkway and tall shop-fronts of Diagon alley were visible. She stepped across the threshold and out into the hustle and bustle of the street.

In the year since Voldemort's downfall, the life had begun to return to Diagon Alley. A few of the shops had changed, but the mainstays were back up and running. People were crowding into Flourish and Blott's for the latest releases for the summer. Olivander's was finally open again, albeit with many new staff-members, as Mr. Olivander himself was now semi-retired, coming in only two or three days a week, except during the before-school buzz.

Luna skipped along towards a new shop. A little café on a corner called _Magnistipula's Coffee and Tea Emporium._ Luna saw the familiar bushy brown, and red haired heads of her two friends and ambled over to sit with them.

"Hi Luna," Ginny said brightly, "How are you?"

"Oh I'm well," she replied, "I managed to get all the wrackspurts out of our house yesterday. You wouldn't believe how many there were. Daddy's getting better too."

"Oh that's wonderful," Ginny said, "so you two are still planning on taking your big adventure?"

"Well, I am, but unfortunately Dad still says he's not well enough to travel."

"Oh Luna," Hermione said compassionately, "So, you'll be travelling on your own?" She looked a little shocked. Even after the year of fighting and roughing it through the English countryside on the run from Death Eaters and Snatchers, Hermione was still a little reserved and safety conscious about travel. Perhaps even more-so.

"Well, it looks that way," she replied pensively, "Daddy says he's feeling a little better every day, and he's been spending more time out in the garden recently, but he seems quite sure that he's not strong enough for such an adventure. He's still very encouraging of me though."

"Well yes, but all on your own," Hermione gave her a concerned pat on the shoulder, "even I had Ron with me when I went to Australia last year to bring my parents home."

"I know," Luna said serenely, "Yes I'm sure I will get quite lonely sometimes, but it will still be an adventure, and after last year, it seems a little silly to fear travelling alone. I don't think anything could be more lonely than that cellar."

Hermione looked a little taken aback for a second, thinking Luna may have been taking a shot at her, or that she herself had somehow offended Luna or brought back a painful memory of her time in Malfoy Manner, but it was soon clear that the dreamy girl had meant no offence, nor had taken any herself. As usual she was simply hitting the nail on the head, almost without meaning to.

"So," Ginny said with an excited smile, "your Fantastic Adventure then. Do you have it all planned out and everything?"

"No, not really. I think I'd prefer to do a thing like this without a solid plan. That way I'm more flexible to anything unexpected that could happen."

Hermione looked a little worried at this, but Ginny just smiled wider.

"You're going to have so much fun," she said, taking Luna's hand, "you'll have to write to us heaps. Send something from everywhere you go."

"Yes I intend to," Luna smiled, as a young wizard with makeup and black and red hair that flopped across his forehead came up to take their orders. The other girls ordered simple coffees, but Luna, being Luna, ordered a strange Peruvian herbal blend that the others couldn't even pronounce the name of.

As they waited for their drinks Luna began to explain her trip to them in a little more detail.

Her idea was to start in Slovenia, as she had already explored much of Western Europe and Scandinavia with her father, and after that travel through Eastern Europe, then across the Black Sea to explore the Near and Far East, followed by South East Asia and then Indonesia. After that she thought of continuing southwards towards Australia and New Zealand, but her thoughts at the moment were of Eurasia. She would add to her plans when she reached that point in her travels.

Hermione still seemed a little dubious at Luna's lack of detail, but she knew that Luna was a lot tougher than she looked.

"Are you sure you've thought of everything?" she asked, just wanting to make sure.

"Oh I'd doubt it," Luna replied, "but if I could think of everything that could happen before I even left then what would be the point of going? I think it's better to be surprised by things sometimes. It keeps one on ones toes."

Hermione decided to admit defeat at this, she knew Luna too well to try to argue her ideas of reason with her, and Luna's logic always seemed to make sense in some strange way.

"You should visit my brother Charlie in Romania," Ginny said, "you'd like it there, he's there studying dragons, and I'm sure he'd be glad of the company. Although," she looked up thoughtfully, "George reckons he stays there because he prefers dragons to girls, and he's sick of mum asking if he's got a girlfriend yet."

"Yes, I think I will go there," Luna said with a smile, "your brother Bill told me about him as well, when I stayed at shell cottage during The War. I would love to see Romania. I intend to look for the rare Romanian Fire-Eating Goats while I'm there too. Do you think Charlie would know where to find any?"

"Uhm…" Ginny stammered, stifling a giggle, "I'm not sure. You'd have to ask him yourself."

"Yes I'll do that. I think they're most common around August to early September so I'll try to make it there before then. That's their breeding season you see."

Finally their drinks arrived. Hermione and Ginny tried their coffees and found them thoroughly unexciting, but not bad. Luna on the other hand, enjoyed her drink immensely, finding it to have a very interesting spicy, herby flavour, and a slight burn that was nothing to do with the beverage's temperature.

Luna's travel plans may not have been comprehensive, but she did know exactly what she would need for her trip. The first stop on their wanderings around Diagon Alley was _Excalcia's Exploratory Expeditionary Supplies_ at the far end of the alley.

"Hello," Luna said to the tall, wiry shop owner as they entered, "I'm planning a trip around the world and I need a few supplies."

"Certainly," the man said coming out from behind the counter, his gait slightly ungainly, like a wading bird's, "Grus Excelcia, at your service. Were you looking for anything in particular?"

Luna explained her list to him, and he was soon showing them some of the tents he had in stock.

The first one he showed them was a top of the range model; looking small and unassuming on the outside it was spacious on the inside, with adjoining rooms, and an extra bed on a mezzanine level.

"Oh," Luna said seeing the opulent tent, "it's a little big. Do you have anything in a single?"

Mr. Excelcia showed them what must have been all the tents he had in stock until they came to a little one near the back of the shop.

"This one's a beauty," he said, showing them the khaki green tent that externally looked about big enough for one person, but inside it resembled a medium sized studio apartment, with a large bed, small lounge area and a kitchenette complete with a small stove and icebox.

"I like this one," Luna said, but she didn't sound convinced, "but will it stand up against a swarm of nargles? They can be quite vicious in the wild, and some of the western Russian and Asian varieties have been known to eat canvas. Do you think this tent would be strong enough?"

Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but laugh as they saw the dumbfounded look on Mr. Excelcia's face as he tried to take in everything Luna had said. Eventually the salesman in him kicked back in to gear and he was able to deliver what he would remember as the most elaborate pitch of his life. Hermione and Ginny were surprised to see how hard Luna haggled over prices, and even the finest details, of the items she was buying. Clearly, when she knew what she wanted, she knew how to get it.

Eventually they left the shop with the tent, which had been imbued with all manner of magical protection for half the usual price, a collapsible walking stick, some hiking boots that were charmed to repel biting insects and leeches, as well as keeping the wearer's feet rosy fresh for up to 48 hours, and a sturdy little backpack, that had been magically enlarged on the inside to nearly three times as big as the outside.

"Well," Ginny said as they left _Excalcia's Exploratory Expeditionary Supplies_, "that was fun."

"And very fruitful," Luna added, admiring her new pack, "What next?"

"Well, I need to get some new books so I can read up for next semester," Hermione said, "I'm really liking Magical Law more than I thought I would. I know I've only been doing it for one semester, but I'm quite enjoying it. It's very challenging."

"Well," Ginny said, as they walked through the main alley again, "that sounds like a good thing to do next, but first, I don't know about you, but I'm boiling. Anyone else feel like a stop in at Florean Fortescue's?"

They all agreed this was the best idea of the day, and stopped in at the crowded ice cream parlour.

The death of Florean Fortescue himself had come as a shock to all of the regulars to his humble establishment, all wondering what the Death Eaters would want with an Ice Cream Vendor, but after the end of The War they had all banded together to keep the place open. Although it was now owned and operated by a young woman named Esmeralda Fobb, she had kept the shop's old name in honour of Mr. Fortescue.

"So what else do you need?" Ginny asked as she eagerly consumed her doughnut and cake batter flavoured ice cream. It had been enchanted not to melt or dribble even in the hottest sun, so it stayed nice and cool.

"Just some new clothes now," Luna said between mouthfuls of her bubblegum and pistachio ice cream, which had in fact turned a pleasant turquoise colour, "since I'm still not sure of all the places I'll be going, I should probably buy something for every condition."

Hermione concentrated on her spearmint and dark chocolate ice cream -it really was particularly good- and thought it best not to comment on what she still thought was rather a vague plan. At least Luna was preparing for whatever eventuality.

For the rest of the day, the three women visited almost every shop in Diagon Alley, either to buy supplies for Luna's trip, or books for Hermione's next year at Boarboils Magical University, or to pay a visit to the many and varied new shops, or to the old shops that had stood their ground through The War.

"Oh, I forgot to ask before, when do you actually leave?" Ginny asked, as the three of them, laden with shopping, made their way towards the magic wall that led to the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"Friday," Luna said, a little off-hand.

"Wow! That soon?" Hermione said, astounded.

"Oh yes," Luna smiled, "I've been looking forward to this trip for so long, I think it would be best to start as soon as possible. Not to mention, if I'm to be in Romania by early September for the Fire-Goats I'll have to leave within the next week."

"I can't believe it," Ginny said excitedly, "what an amazing experience. You're going to have such a great time." She looked at her watch, "Oh it's getting a bit late. We'd probably best be getting home soon, Mum needs me back to help get the place tidy for the party. You are still coming right?" she turned to Luna.

"Oh of course," Luna said, "I'm looking forward to seeing all my friends again. It was sad not having as many DA members at school this year."

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and walked towards the large fireplace, waving at Hannah behind the bar as they went. Luna stepped into the green flames first.

"See you tomorrow night," the other two called to her.

"Tomorrow night," she echoed with a broad smile, before disappearing in a lick of green flame.

* * *

**AN: A little extra about Hermione in my stories. It's pretty much accepted that she returned to Hogwarts for her Seventh year, and so would have been in the same year as Ginny and Luna, but something I wanted to include in this chapter, but couldn't fint the right spot to elaborate on it is that, in my universe, she got half way through that year, before the admissions people at Boarboils Magical University really realised her potential and snapped her up in a half-year admission scheme. I don't know if Universities do that in the UK, but they do here in Australia, and who's to say a Magical Uni will do things exactly the same as it's Muggle counterparts. Anyway, hope you liked. Next chapter: Party, after that Action, Adventure and really Wild Things!**


	6. Chapter 5: Mixed Emotions

**AN: Sorry for the delay, had some trouble with Uni work. Had to re-sit an exam. But that's all done now and I'm making up for lost time.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

"Mixed Emotions"

Luna walked up the path to the backyard of the residence of the Weasley family, The Burrow. It was nearly five o'clock and she could hear the festivities already beginning. She arrived at the gate to cries of welcome as the many Weasleys hugged her and ushered her inside.

"Luna," Ginny said as she embraced her friend, "come in. Great you could make it. Everyone's through here."

"Have many people arrived already?"

"Yeah, quite a few," Ginny replied, "Harry and Ron brought a couple of friends from Auror training. One of them is the man who helped them expose the corrupt officials in the Auror Department in May. Did you hear about that?"

Luna thought for a moment, then remembered catching a glimpse of an article in someone's Daily Prophet at school, "Yes, I remember. But I thought everyone knew about the…"

"Luna!" Harry had spotted her from across the room. "How are you?"

"I'm well thank you," she smiled back, "congratulations on your success in the Auror Department. Perhaps with you there it won't be such a bad place after all."

"Well, I sure hope so," Harry smiled, a little sheepishly, "but we've got Kingsley in charge of the Ministry now, and there're plenty of others like us in the Auror Academy, and the Ministry, willing to fight for change so I think we might really be able to make a difference."

"I'm glad to hear that" Luna said with a broad smile, "you know you'll always have the support of Daddy and me, and the Quibbler."

Harry gave a slightly wry smile at this, "Thanks Luna," he said, "that's good to know." His expression changed, "I heard your Dad wasn't well."

"Yes it's quite unfortunate, but he's getting better. He spends a lot of time in the garden now. It's just such a shame he can't come with me any more."

"Oh yeah," said Harry, "Ginny told me about that, she says you're off to see the world in a few days."

"Oh yes, it's going to be lovely," and she proceeded to tell Harry of her plans for the next few months of travel.

"Wow," Harry said as Luna finished with her plans for searching out the elusive Ng'Eye'Sai in Vietnam. "That sounds amazing. Are you nervous?"

"A bit, but I think it's good to be nervous. It keeps the mind working."

"I think that sounds like a good philosophy," Ginny smiled.

"Definitely," Harry replied, "Luna, would you like something to drink?"

"Oh thank you, that would be lovely."

Luna followed Harry over to the drinks table, taking in all the sights and sounds of a good party.

The crowd started to grow over the next half-an-hour or so. Most of _Dumbledore's Army_ were here now, as well as some other people from school, and some people Luna didn't recognise.

In one corner she could see a tall man with long black hair whom she assumed must be Harry and Ron's friend from Auror Training. He was talking animatedly with Bill and Arthur Weasley about something, while a pretty young woman, with hair like a 1940s Muggle movie star stood next to him with her arm linked with his, talking to Fleur.

Luna was about to go over and say hello when she noticed a familiar face enter the room, looking a little bemused.

"Hi Neville," Luna said happily, approaching him with two glasses of very fizzy, Lifting-Champagne in her hands.

"Oh, hi Luna," he said, taking one of the glasses from her, "I knew I'd be late. I went to visit my Mum and Dad at St. Mungo's."

"How are they?" Luna placed a concerned hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Oh, they're doing well. They recognised me this time, I think." He let out a low sigh.

"It's alright Neville," Luna said serenely, staring into his eyes, "I'm sure they're still proud of you, I know I am." Neville's eyes shone with hope for a moment, "and so is everyone here," she smiled.

Neville smiled, although it looked ever-so-slightly forced. He took a sip of the champagne and he suddenly felt lighter and bubblier.

"Good music," he said, as he started moving, almost involuntarily, in time to the driving rock 'n' roll beat, "I wonder who it is"

Luna smiled and shrugged and started copying his movements.

The party wore on into the wee hours. Good music kept playing, and good food and drink kept coming. Luna had a great time talking with old friends from the DA, and telling of her of her travel plans. By half-past-one, those still there we're into the more mellow stages of merriment. Bill, George and the longhaired Auror trainee were sat on a couch singing a rather fast-paced version of Odo the Hero along with the gramophone in the corner, a bottle of something green and phosphorescent being shared between them; Ron and Hermione were locked in an embrace together on the other end of the same couch and Harry and Ginny were talking to Mrs. Weasley while looking out the window. Luna saw Neville sitting on an armchair with an almost-empty bottle in his hand.

"Having fun?" she asked brightly –and just a little more airily than usual.

"Hmmm," Neville mumbled, a smile spreading slowly across his face, "yep, great time," he opened his eyes and sat up, "fancy some fresh air?"

They walked out into the cool night air; the stars twinkled in the cloudless sky overhead.

"Such a nice night," Neville said, looking up at the stars.

Luna hummed in agreement, "It's beautiful. Did you know certain breeds of Gernumblie sometimes sing on clear nights like this?"

They both sat on the grass in silence until they realised that there were no singing gnomes to be heard.

"So this is it," Neville said, looking at his watch, "just a few hours until you go."

"I know," Luna said, laying back on the soft grass, "I'm very excited, I can't wait."

Neville lay back too and gave a pensive sigh, "where do you go first again?"

"Romania."

"Oh right, and after that?"

"Probably Turkey, and then Iran maybe, that will be very interesting…"

"Do you have to go so soon?"

Neville's question took Luna by surprise; she didn't know what to say.

"Well, yes," she stammered, "if I don't leave soon, I might miss the fire-eating goats."

"I know it's just…" Neville trailed off. He'd led the new DA the previous year, he'd destroyed part of Voldemort's soul, but he still couldn't find the right words to say to Luna.

"You could come with me if you like," Luna said, turning on her side to look him in the eyes and smiling.

Neville made a noise that was half laughing, half choking, "you know I couldn't… even if I wanted… not that I wouldn't…"

Luna stroked his face gently, "Oh Neville." She smiled sweetly, "you are a very good friend. I'm so glad to have you." She leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm getting a bit chilly, aren't you?" she said, as she stood, "I think I'll go back inside," and she started walking back towards the house.

"I'll catch up," Neville said, still lying there. He didn't really know what to think, _girls are confusing at the best of times,_ he thought to himself, _you sure know how to pick 'em Longbottom._

Luna woke up surprisingly early the following day. She had a hearty breakfast of plimpies on toast and dirigible plumb juice, before packing the last of her things and making sure she had all he things.

"I'm pretty sure I've got everything I'll need," Luna said, looking at her pack and her other equipment on the table, "and I'm sure if I've forgotten something I can improvise my way around it."

"My little girl," Xenophilius said, brimming with pride, "off to see the World. I'm so excited for you."

Luna smiled as her father embraced her.

"You have fifteen minutes until your portkey," came a voice from the cuckoo clock on the wall.

"Oh," Xeno said with a start, "we'd better be off then. Can't miss your portkey."

They made their way to the small hill above the village of Ottery St. Catchpole where a small crowd had gathered to see Luna off on her trip. Most of the Weaseys had turned up, as well as Harry and Hermione. However, Neville did not seem to be there.

"Good bye, Luna," people were saying, "good luck."

She smiled sweetly at all of them as she reached the top of the hill; an old brown hiking boot was lying on the grass.

"I think this must be it," she said holding up the old boot.

"Have fun Luna," Hermione said, hugging her.

"And don't forget to write," Ginny added.

"I won't," Luna replied, "and thank you, thank you all for coming to see me off," the boot started to glow, "it means a lot that you all thought to come along and wish me luck. You really are very spec…"

The boot glowed brighter and it's light spread to envelop Luna, and before she could finish her sentence she had disappeared, as if sucked through a hole in the air. Her adventure had begun.

* * *

**AN: Well, there we go. She's off, next stop the Big Wide World. I'm hoping to be updating every couple of days now, but don't hold me to that, i don't want to rush anything. **

**Oh, and for those interested, the music playing at the party was Mudblood Riot, a wizarding punk-rock band. They will feature again in my writing.**


	7. Chapter 6: Kissing the Shadows

**AN: Woo! Two chapters in two days. Told you I'm making up for lost time.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

"Kissing the Shadows"

The heavy, tropical rain poured down on the man as he hurried along the narrow street, holding his black cloak tight around himself. He found the small, dimly lit bar without too much effort, and quickly moved under the bamboo awning.

"Ah, hello sir," said the small Asian bartender, "I take your coat?"

"Here," the man said, handing over his dripping coat, "and I'll have a bottle of rice wine and two glasses."

"Yes sir," the little man said, and hurried off to check the man's coat and get his drink.

"Didn't think you'd show up," said a snide voice from a small table near the back of the thin room.

"Well if what they say is true, people like us need to stick together now more than ever," the first man walked over and sat opposite him, "Is it true then? That our efforts in the Auror Department failed?"

"For now." the second man said, "Potter and his new little band of merry men saw to that."

"Of course," the first man growled, "damn him! So what do we do now?"

"It would appear there isn't much we can do. Security's been doubled around anyone connected to the Order of the Phoenix, or Dumbledore's Army."

The first man spat at the mention of Dumbledore's name, "That old bastard. You'd think he'd stop bothering us after his death."

"Calm down, Soran," the second man said, raising his hands, "patience is the key, they'll slip up eventually, and then the Dark Lord will be avenged." He smiled.

The little bartender arrived with a tray; on it were two small glasses and a non-descript plastic bottle filled with slightly cloudy clear liquid. The second man threw a few thousand Dong at him and he quickly scurried away, obviously not wanting to be near these two very strange gentlemen.

"What of our support in the Ministry?" the man Soran said, pouring the two glasses.

The second man looked down, his dark eyes more serious, "There's still a good amount of pureblood sympathy, Isgar and Kerrich are still in positions of power, but for how much longer I don't know. That Shacklebolt's been made official Miniter now, and the public all seem to love him. What's more, we've had more defectors and traitors selling out those still loyal."

"Dammit!" Soran clenched his fists in frustration, "Spineless turnrobes! Is this it, Augustus? Is this what we've been reduced to? Hiding out like rats, in this filthy city, the name of which I can't even pronounce, with…?!"

"CALM, down, Soran!" Mulciber hissed, the few other people in the bar had looked their way, "We must bide our time." He dropped his tone conspiratously again, "the Dark Lord may be dead, but as long as his ideals still survive, we will fight for what he, and all of us, believed in. As long as we still bare these marks," he pulled back the sleeve on his left arm, "we will be loyal to the Dark Lord's cause."

"To the Dark Lord," Soran said, raising his glass.

"The Dark Lord," Augustus echoed, and they both drained the small glasses in one go.

"Is there no way we can get to any of Potter's supporters?" Soran asked as they reached the halfway point in the bottle.

"Not Potter. All my sources say he's to well guarded, and the same goes for pretty much any of his closest friends. In fact all of Britain's practically a fortress now. Every Wizard in the country is on the lookout for former Death Eaters, even some of the Snatcher gangs have turned to hunting our brothers and sisters, now that there are rewards for us instead."

"Bloody mercenaries, fat lot of good they did us."

"And now in Ireland too, thanks to that bastard Pendragon."

Soran seemed to be pondering his drink, "So we just wait then? Sit in this Gods-forsaken place and wait?"

"Not quite," Augustus said as a wicked smile spread across his thin face.

"What do you mean?" Soran asked intrigued, but unimpressed with Augustus' stalling.

"Well, Potter's untouchable in Britain, as are most of our targets, but I've just received word that one of his little soldiers has just left the British Isles and is embarking on a 'round the World trip."

"Merlin! Are you sure?" Soran leaned forward excitedly.

"Positive," she left last Friday by portkey, as far as we know she's in Romania now."

"For how long? It could take us weeks to get there."

"It get's better," Augustus almost laughed, "She's coming to us."

"What?"

"She's in Romania now, but from what my source tells me, she's planning to travel through Eastern Europe and Asia and then head south through Vietnam."

"No!" Soran stammered in disbelief, "Do you know when?"

"Unfortunately, that I don't know. Apparently this girl doesn't like to make a solid plan, but it won't be for another couple of months."

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Find out whatever you can about her. Find out where she's going to be and when."

"How?"

"That's something we're going to have to figure out as we go along, but I have contacts in most of the places she'll be going, as I'm sure you do too. How many countries did you have to sneak through to get here?"

"I lost count when I stopped being able to read the road signs. Can we get on with this?"

"Indeed," Augustus stroked his thin beard, "so you have people in some of these countries, people loyal to His cause."

"I do."

"Good. We'll get messages to as many of them as we can. We will find this girl, and we _will_ make her pay."

"So what does she look like? How will we know it's her?"

Augustus reached into his breast pocked and pulled out a photograph of a pretty young woman with dirty blonde hair and silvery grey eyes. The two men smiled like hungry predators and drained the last of the bottle of rice wine.

* * *

**AN: So. The plot thickens. Told you it'd start to go somewhere eventually. So who is Augustus' contact?**


	8. Chapter 7: The Fire and the Flames

Chapter Seven

"The Fire and the Flames"

Luna materialised in a grassy field, it had taken three portkey jumps to get there and the last one had taken a bit out of her. She sat, rather heavily, on the grass and rummaged in her pack for the invigorating draught she had packed for just this reason. She drank enough to see her through to about ten o'clock that night, local time, and waited for it to take effect. As the wave of energy filled her she stood up and scanned the field, there were a few cows in the distance, and a stream, and on the other side a small dirt road, a shaggy-looking, stocky figure was striding towards her.

"Luna," called Charlie Weasley, waving his arm in the air, "is that you?"

"Yes, hello," she replied holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Charlie, Ron's brother."

"Yes, I know, I recognised you from your other brother Bill's wedding. That was a lovely ceremony, before the Death Eaters arrived of course, but aside from that it was really lovely, well, except for the wrackspurts as well I guess."

"Wrackspurts?" Charlie looked confused, thinking the portkey jumps must have taken their toll.

"They're tiny creatures, that buzz around your ears and make your brain go fuzzy."

"Right," Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Are you hungry? I'm usually famished after a long trip."

"Actually yes, I am quite hungry. Is there somewhere nearby?"

"Yeah, come with me. The camp's just down the road, you've come at the perfect time, we've just had a new clutch of Longhorn hatchlings hatch in the last few days. We're rearing them by hand to give them a better chance of survival."

"Is it working?" Luna asked, very interested in seeing baby dragons.

"Seems to be," Charlie replied like a proud father, "one of them already nearly took my finger off." He held up his right hand, showing a bandaged index finger.

"Oh how cute," Luna exclaimed. "They do grow fast don't they?"

The camp consisted of a series of prefab huts of various sizes- all coated with a greeny-grey fireproof material- and beyond them a small rocky mountain range. In the distance Luna could see larger mountains. The entire area seemed to be surrounded by an odd shimmer, obviously a form of magical shield to keep the dragons from flying into populated areas.

"This is the mess cabin," Charlie said showing Luna into a large, low building that reminded Luna of a smaller, flattened, version of the Hogwarts great hall. There were two long tables, both with people sitting down, talking, eating and laughing, the ceiling was low and was made of corrugated iron, supported by wooden struts.

"But it isn't that messy," Luna observed, to Charlie's amusement.

"Come on," he said, "come meet the team.

He led her over to a small crowd of people at the end of one of the tables.

"Hey guys," he said and the five people looked up from their conversation. There were four men and one woman, and they all resembled Charlie in that they all had various burns and small injuries from working with the Dragons.

"This is Luna," Charlie said, "she's a friend of my little brother's from Hogwarts, got an interest in magical creatures."

"Vell den," said an older man with a local accent, "come to de right place."

"This is Dimitri," Charlie said, as Luna shook the large man's hand, "he's an expert on Hungarian Horntails, not to mention the best Dragon Wrangler this side of the Caspian Sea."

"You are too kind Charlie," Dimitri said with a wave of his hand.

"This is Vittoria," a slender, dark-haired woman smiled at Luna.

"And these guys are Ahli, Allogus and Altae," the three men all nodded, they were all around their mid-thirties, Ahli was very large and looked like the sort of man who used actions far more frequently than words, Allogus was taller and slimmer, with very hard, leathery looking skin, and Altae was smaller than the other two, and much less imposing-looking, he was clearly more brain than brawn.

"It's lovely to meet all of you," Luna said smiling at all of them. "This is a fantastic place you have. I can't wait to see more of it. Tell me, do you get many fire-breathing goats around here?"

The others all stared at her blankly.

"Would you like to sit and have something to eat?" Vittoria asked pleasantly, making room for her on the bench between her and Dimitri.

Luna obliged and sat between the two dragon-tamers, they offered her a large plate skewered meet called frigãui, which she accepted very graciously.

"So what's it like working all the time with dragons?" Luna asked, as she finished her dinner.

"Wonderful," Vittoria said, the others were all lost in their own conversations, "they're just the best animals to work with. I hate how they get such a bad rep, they're so elegant, and strong, and smart too."

"Oh it sounds fantastic," Luna replied, her eyes glowing, "I hope I can see you working with them."

"I'm sure that'd be fine. Maybe you can help feed the new hatchlings with me tomorrow morning."

"Oh I'd love to," Luna cried with glee.

"Where's Varanus?" Charlie asked suddenly, looking up from his plate.

"Gone into Bucharest for de night," Dimitri said bluntly, "said he had private business to attend to."

"Hmm," Charlie looked slightly concerned, "be nice if he told us these things in advance. What does he think this is, a holiday?"

"I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow," Vittoria said, patting Charlie on the arm, "we can manage until then. You can tear him a new one when he gets back."

"Well that much is certain," Charlie grumbled.

"Hey," Vittoria said, while she had Charlie's attention, "I just told Luna she could help me feed the hatchlings tomorrow, that ok?"

Charlie looked at the others for their opinions, it seemed they were all fine with the idea.

"I'll look after her," Vittoria said, smiling at Luna, "I'll try to make sure she's still got at least eight fingers left when we're done."

"Yeah, sure thing," Charlie smiled, "it's getting late though. You should probably turn in. You especially," he turned to Luna, "you look a bit like those portkey jumps are catching up with you."

"Yes, I am feeling quite tired," Luna said as her eyelids suddenly started to feel very heavy.

After their meal, Charlie and Dimitri went to tend the fully-grown dragons and Vittoria took Luna to a separate hut to show her the sleeping quarters. Luna only just managed to reach the small bunk-bed before the draught completely wore off. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Luna awoke the next morning still feeling a little groggy, but very excited about seeing the baby dragons. At breakfast it was clear that the man Varanus had not returned, which had put Charlie in a bad mood, but Vittoria was in high spirits and as soon as they'd polished off their huge plates of breakfast, she took Luna to the hatcheries.

This building was completely made of metal and stone, and was divided into many separate rooms, most with clutches of large eggs sitting on cauldrons of fire, but one had three small, lizard-like creatures with over-large leathery wings. As Luna approached the fire-proof window, one of the dragon-lings sneezed, and a jet of blue flame shot out of its nose and singed its brother's tail.

"Oooh," Luna cooed, "they're adorable."

"Aren't they just," Vittoria smiled. She picked up a bucket of dark brownish liquid that smelled like brandy and blood. Luna saw on the older girl's left arm there was a large scar; it looked like a burn. Clearly even after working briefly with the dragons, she'd already sustained some injuries from them.

"This is what we feed them," she said, holding up the bucket of liquid, "it's a mixture of brandy and sheep's blood, have to keep it hot for them too."

Luna leaned in and took a closer look at the steaming liquid. Vittoria opened a cupboard on the wall and took out three of what looked like babies bottles, but made of metal, with toughened leather teets.

"Here," she said, passing one to Luna, "use your wand to fill it up, it's how we feed them, simulates the mother's teat."

"Oh I see," Luna said as she magically siphoned a spout of liquid from the bucket to the bottle she was holding, "that's very clever. Do they like it?"

"Just wait and see," Vittoria smiled, "come on," she opened the large steel door to the dragons' nursery.

"You mean I can come in with you?" Luna asked, astounded.

"Of course. They don't bite… all that hard."

"Oh thank you," Luna beamed as she tentatively approached the larger of the baby dragons. Vittoria bent down to the other two.

"It helps if you make a growling noise, reminds them of their mother."

"Yes I've heard that," Luna said, and started growling deeply. The noise seemed to calm the little dragon, and it was soon drinking happily from the bottle in Luna's hand.

"That's the way," Vittoria smiled, "you're a natural."

"Thank you," Luna watched the little dragon drinking its fill, "you are cute," she cooed to it, "hello." She tickled it gently under the chin, causing it to hiccup an ember into its stony bedding. "Ooh, that was close," Luna laughed, "do they have names?"

"Not yet, we couldn't really decide on anything, these two are male though, and yours there is a female."

"I think I know three that might suit them."

"Be my guest. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought maybe Dean, Neville and Ginny, after my three best friends at school."

"I'm sure they'd be thrilled," Vittoria laughed, "well I can't see why not, but isn't Ginny, Charlie's sister's name?"

BOOM! –Suddenly, an explosion caused the ground to shake, the dragons yelped and the two girls shrieked.

"What the Hell was that?!" Vittoria exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"We'd better go and find out," Luna said, tenderly placing her dragon back with its brothers, and running for the door with Vittoria.

"What's going on?" Vittoria shouted as they ran towards the main enclosure, where Charlie, Dominic, Ahli, Allogus and Altae were all using their wands to spray jets of water onto a fire that was engulfing a small hut.

"The potion lab hut went up!" Charlie yelled.

"I can see that," Vittoria shouted back, "how the Hell did it happen?"

"I don't know! Looks like one of the dragons hit it."

They fought for nearly half an hour to get the potion-fueled blaze out. After they were done the small hut lay in charred ruins, and blue and green smoke was still spilling from the wreckage of potion bottles amongst the rubble.

"How de Hell did dat happen?" Dominic asked, brushing ash out of his greasy greying hair, "dat hut had de best fire-proofing of all."

"I don't know," Charlie said angrily, "but when Varanus gets back I swear I'm gonna tear him a new hole. He told me the protections were all up to date."

"Maybe it was some kind of accident," Luna said calmly.

"It almost certainly vas," Dominic countered, "but maintaining the fire-proofing vas still Varanus' responsibility."

"I for one would like to know where the bugger's been all night," Allogus said.

"Hang on, wait," Luna said as she stooped down in the smoking wreckage, "I think you had all better have a look at this." The others crowded around to see Luna stooped over what looked like the epicentre of whatever had set the hut on fire. "See this residue here, that's not Dragon fire," they all stared at her perplexed, "that's from a conflagration potion. "

Charlie stooped down beside her to examine the residue more closely, "Sabotage."

* * *

**AN: This one took a while, I got hit hard with writer's block. Think I'm past it now, got some great ideas for the next chapters. Next chapter: Betrayal, a rock concert and Vampires.**


	9. Chapter 8: So Many Bright Lights

**AN: OMG! F***n' finally! I'm so sorry guys, but hey, uni work has to take preference, on the plus side, I passed both subjects for this semester *happy dance*. Well on my way to being the next David Attenborough (hence my fascination with our Wizarding naturalist, Luna). Hope you like this one, it's a bit of a chapter-for-me, if that makes sense, there are a couple of bits that I put in just for myself that may not be of great importance to the storyline. May not that is, not giving anything else away ;).**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

"So Many Bright Lights to Cast a Shadow"

_ My Dear Friend Ginny,_

_ It has been two weeks since I arrived in Romania now. Sorry I didn't write sooner, but we have had some excitement here. I will come to that later. First I must tell you how nice your brother and all his friends here have been towards me. I have learnt a lot from all of them about the beautiful dragons here. One of the keepers here, Vittoria, has been particularly nice to me. She lets me help her feed the new hatchlings every day. We named one of them after you actually; I hope you don't mind, the other two are called Neville and Dean. I wanted to do something special for you all, and they needed names. I think they suit them too._

_ Now to the excitement we've had, while I've been here. On the day after I arrived, someone blew up the potions lab here! No one knows whom is responsible yet, but Charlie seems to suspect a dragon wrangler named Varanus, although there is no evidence against him. However he has been acting quite strange, but I don't know the man so that could well just be his normal behaviour. His head is full of wrackspurts though, I checked with my Spectra-Specks. I will let you know how it turns out as soon as I can._

_ Unfortunately I haven't been able to see any Fire-Breathing Goats yet, but I'm hopeful about tomorrow. I will be hiking up one of the further mountains and camping for a few nights there, before I head on towards the Black Sea. I hear the magical community in Istanbul are holding a small festival in honour of a magical sea serpent that protects the port in ten days, so I would like to be there for that._

_I am not sure where my travels will take me after that. I intend to go to India, as there is an Occamy Concervation society there that I would like to help with some of their work. Apparently Occamy eggs are being plundered, by poachers, to sell on the magical black market. I sincerely hope I can help stop that, as Occamys are now quite endangered, and they really are beautiful creatures. I also intend to visit the Yeti-Taming Magic Monks in the Himalayas and possibly learn some of their techniques for taming the Yeti they encounter in the mountains. I hear they can make them sing in perfect harmony._

_ I will have to cut my letter short now, as I need to send it today, and Charlie and his friends have said they want to take me to a concert in Bucharest tonight. Vittoria says there are two bands called _Krystallnacht_ and _Pale Horse_ that are her favourites, so I hope I enjoy it._

_ Sincerely, your friend abroad,_

_ Luna _

"Hey Luna," Vittoria said, poking her head in the door of Luna's room, "How's the letter coming?"

"I just finished it," Luna smiled, as she sealed the parchment in an envelope.

"Oh cool, I'll come with you to the owl coop," she stepped back to let Luna out the door. Vittoria was wearing a tight t-shirt, with _Krystallnacht _emblazoned across it.

"Oh," Luna said, looking at her, "should I wear something black and revealing too? I've never been to a real rock concert before."

Vittoria just laughed and shook her head.

At the owl coop, Luna gave her letter to a strong looking eagle owl to take her letter.

"Swift of wing, true of flight," she said, which she knew as the translation of a traditional Owlish farewell, as she released the great owl into the darkening sky.

"Anghel is our best owl," Vittoria said, "your letter's in good claws."

"There you are," Charlie said, striding up to them, "the portkey's due in a few minutes. Are you two ready?"

"Absolutely," Vittoria smiled, "Where's the portkey?"

"Up on the ridge, I've already looked, it's an old army boot.

"That's fitting."

The concert was at a large basement club in Bucharest called Mojo, on Strada Gaboveni. The club felt a little dirty to Luna, and the number of people in black clothes put her a little on-edge when she first saw them, reminding her of the black-robed Death Eaters she had fought not so long ago, but she quickly realised they were all there for the same purpose as her, Charlie and Vittoria. The unkempt crowd were adorned in black, and plaid, and leather, with the most interesting hair colours and styles Luna had ever seen. A man with metal rings through his lips, eyebrows, nose and ears, and a brilliant blue Mohican style haircut walked past, smiling brightly at Luna.

"These are very interesting looking people," Luna stated, "is everyone like this in Bucharest?"

"Not everyone," Charlie laughed.

"Just the nice ones," Vittoria added, waving at a crowd of tattood, facial-pierced punks loitering by the bar.

"Oh hey," Charlie said looking across the room to a man with spiky black hair in a t-shirt with "_Mudblood Riot_" written on it, waving at him, "it's Sabian. Lets go over, he's saved us a spot."

"Hay Sab," Charlie and Vittoria both said as they approached the tall skinny man.

"Hey guys," he said in an English accent, clearly he was not a local, "who's your friend?"

"This is Luna," Charlie said as Sabian and Luna shook hands, "she's a friend of my sister's from school, she's been helping us with the dragons for a couple of weeks."

"Pleased to meet you," Luna said smiling at him.

"Likewise," Sab shook Luna's hand, looking at her as if imagining the small girl wrestling a full sized dragon, "Still got all your fingers and toes?"

"Last time I counted, yes, but we've been quite busy, so I may have miss-counted."

Sab laughed heartily, "well I guess that's possible. You staying here long?"

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the room filled with the sound of feedback.

"Oh, here we go," Charlie said, "they're starting."

The concert was apocalyptically loud. The first band, _Krystallnacht _looked like they had just walked in off the street. In jeans and plain black t-shirts, they could have been anyone, but the sound they produced almost knocked Luna off her feet. The singer screamed into his microphone, and the other members played their instruments like their lives depended on it.

_My goodness,_ Luna thought to herself, _this is fantastic_. She had never given much thought to rock music before. She remembered hearing the Wizard rock band The Weird Sisters playing at Hogwarts during the Yule Ball four years ago, but she had been to young to attend, and only heard the muffled sounds of the ball from Ravenclaw tower. This music was something different. The fast, heavy sound of the instruments was stirring and made the whole crowd jump up and down. Luna didn't know what to make of the singer's screaming, but she soon decided that for him to shout and scream so loudly about something, he must feel very, very strongly about whatever it was, so she thought she should probably listen to what he had to say. After a few songs Luna decided that she actually quite enjoyed this passionate, opinionated music.

"Thank you Bucharest," the frontman said, after they had played for an hour, spreading his arms wide as if to embrace the whole crowd, "we are Krystallnacht, we hope you had fun. Up next, Pale Horse!"

At the mention of the headliners the crowd erupted into tumultuous applause and cheering. Luna decided now was a good time to get a drink of water so she wove her way through the thronging crowd to the bar at the back of the room.

"Excuse me," She asked the large man behind the bar, "Um, water, uh. _Apă, ei poftim?_"

"Ah, _Apă_?" he said, pointing to a bottle of mineral water."

"_Desigur_," Luna nodded, using the little Romanian she had learned, "_mulţumesc_."

The man handed her the bottle and, using his fingers, indicated that it cost four _Lei_.

Water bottle in hand, Luna wandered over to a small group of people at the end of the bar.

"Hello," she introduced herself to the eccentric group, and they, with passable English, introduced themselves and they managed to have something resembling a conversation, until a rather pale man, in a slightly out-of-place pinstripe frock coat suit walked up to Luna.

"Luna Lovegood?" He asked in a strange accent, that was not local, and not one Luna recognized, but seemed to have undertones of Mediterranean. His voice had an odd deep character to it, and a feeling of immense World-weariness. His pale skin and slightly sunken eyes gave him a somewhat bored expression.

"Yes," Luna replied, stunned, looking deeply into his immensely old-looking eyes, "how do…?"

"There is no time," the tall man looked around, a worried look on his gaunt face. "My name is Sanguini," he said, "and you are in great danger," but before their conversation could go any further, Vittoria emerged from the mass of people crowding back to the stage.

"There you are," she said, "come on, Pale Horse are about to…" she stopped dead when she saw the man talking to Luna. Then, with a cold look on her face, she took Luna's arm and led her away quickly

"Come on Luna," she said, "you don't want to be talking to Vampires, especially not _that_ one."

"He was a Vampire?" Luna asked, looking back with intense interest.

Vittoria led her back to their spot by the stage as Pale Horse came on stage to tumultuous cheering, whistling, screaming and applause. Luna liked this music even more. They had the same energy and passion of the last band, but with more melody, and, she thought, better singing.

"_They're selling postcards of the hanging…"_ the frontman sang as their first song started, to more cheers from the hardcore fans. Luna, however, couldn't help but look around for the mysterious Vampire she'd just encountered. Was he the same one she'd met before? And why was Vittoria so hostile towards him?

The concert finished abut an hour and a half later. Luna, Charlie and Vittoria emerged onto the street and gulped in the fresh night air.

"What a show!" Charlie exclaimed.

"That was mad!" Vittoria agreed.

"I tell you, that Wade is one of the best punk singers out there." Charlie said, holding up his finger as if making a point in court, "Graften's cool with his screaming like that, and Pendragon's pretty awesome too," he pointed at Sabian's t-shirt, "but Wade's just in a league of his own."

"I enjoyed that a lot," Luna said, quite excitedly, "I liked Pale Horse more, but they were both very good."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," Charlie smiled, "I'm sure Ginny will be proud of that."

"Your sister always did have the best musical taste out of your family," Sabian joked, making Charlie smile.

The boys started talking to each other at length about music, and their favourite bands, and how they all compared to each other, eventually Vittoria leant over to Luna.

"I think we should leave them to it," she said, "they'll be at this for a while and I don't know about you, but I'm beat."

"I am quite tired," Luna replied, "that was a fantastic concert, but it was exhausting, all that dancing. Was it dancing? It felt like we were all just jumping around actually, but it felt good whatever it was."

"Come on, kid," Vittoria said, "you can Side-Along with me. Hey Charlie."

"Hmm," Charlie looked up from his conversation.

"We're heading back, early start tomorrow."

"Oh ok," Charlie said, then looked at them again, a strange look in his eyes, "hang on, wait…" but before he could stop them, Vittoria had grabbed Luna's arm and the two had twisted into nothingness.

"What happened?" Luna asked as they reappeared in a thin forest, "why did Charlie tell us to wait?"

"Not sure," Vittora said quickly, she was looking around, slightly worried, but as if she was waiting for something.

"What's going on?" Luna asked, trying not to sound afraid as she carefully pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"Expelliarmus!" Vittoria yelled, suddenly turning and pointing her wand at Luna. Luna's wand went flying into the trees. Luna looked at her, surprised.

"But…" she said, speechless.

"Quiet," Vittoria snapped, she was touching the burn mark on her left arm, and starting to get frustrated.

"Come on," she said, and swore in Italian, "where are they?"

Then Luna noticed a faint shape, glowing on the scar on Vittoria's arm. An image of something long and curling, emerging from what looked disturbingly like a skull, and she suddenly realised what the large scar on Vittoria's arm must have been from.

"You're a Death Eater," she said suddenly, only a little fear in her voice. "You blew up the potions hut."

"Figure that out all by yourself?" Vittoria said snidely.

"And Varanus?" Luna asked, trying to stall her abductor.

Vittoria laughed, "Great little scapegoat he made. I couldn't have planned it better myself."

"So he's not…"

"Oh Hell no," Vittoria's eyes were starting to look insane, "he's just weird is what he is." Luna saw the scarred skin on Vittoria's arm ripple, and she appeared to shudder at the feeling. "Good," she said with a mean smile, "they should be here soon."

Within moments, two strong looking men in dark robes appeared in the forest and started closing on Luna.

"Don't worry," Vittoria said coldly, "there'll be enough of you left to send back to your friends as a warning."

* * *

**AN: For those wondering, the band names _Krystallnacht _and _Pale Horse _are both a small tribute to the Watchmen comics. I imagine _Krystallnacht_ sounding a bit like the Dead Kennedy's (similar vocals, but grittier guitars), and _Pale Horse_ sound like My Chemical Romance's heavier stuff, mainly their version of Bob Dylan's 'Desolation Row'.**


	10. Chapter 9: Bad Things

Chapter Nine:

"Bad Things"

Luna turned in a circle, they were coming at her from all sides and she was unarmed. She couldn't think of anything to do. The two men advanced on her, wands raised.

"Pretty little thing," one of them snarled.

"If you're into traitorous filth," the other snapped back.

"How can I betray something I don't believe in," Luna countered, trying to keep them talking while she figured out a way to escape.

"Got a mouth on her this one," the first hooded man sneered.

"I got something else for her to do with that," the other man said, almost laughing with lust. Vittoria just stood there, a vindictive smile on her face, contorting her features into something completely alien from the kind girl Luna thought she was. The second man grabbed Luna by the shoulders and she instinctively drove her elbow into his gut, and his grip loosened enough for her to wrestle away, but his companion was right there to grab her from the front.

Suddenly, with barely a sound, there was a dark blur, and, with a faint sound of snapping bone, the first men flew off and hit a tree several yards away, and fell in a still, crumpled heap.

"What the f-…" the other man began to say before the blur returned, and he too was sent flying into a tree.

"What in the Hells?" Vittoria exclaimed. Then the blur hit her, and forced her up against a nearby tree trunk, one hand holding her up by het neck.

"You!" she snarled. Luna looked to see Sanguini, the tall Vampire she had met at the concert, holding Vittoria by the throat.

"Who are you working for?" he asked, there was a distinct animalistic growl in his voice. Vittoria didn't reply, instead she forced her wand up, uttering a curse that sounded like "_Puntarus_" and with surprising force, drove it into the Vampire's side. He staggered back screaming. Luna quickly looked around, and scrambled on the ground where she had seen her wand fall. She could hear the screams of the Vampire, and Vittoria approaching her from behind as she scrabbled on the dark ground for that small piece of wood. At the last minute she found it and whipped round to see Vittoria almost upon her, hands raised ready to grip her neck.

"Stupify!" Luna shouted, and sent Vittoria flying back. She landed sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Luna stood up, wand still pointed at Vittoria, when she heard the Vampire groan again.

"Oh," Luna said, suddenly very concerned as she ran over to his side. The wound where Vittoria's wand stuck out of him was bleeding profusely, and looked to be smoking as well.

"Get it out," he hissed through gritted teeth, pain etched across his ancient brow, "rosewood."

Luna quickly gripped the wand and tugged. It came out with a sickening noise and in an instant the Vampire was up, but before he could make another move at Vittoria, she vanished with a pop, leaving only the scuffed ground where she had landed.

"_Merda_!" Sanguini said then turned to Luna, "Are you alright?" he turned to Luna, a strange compassion in his sunken eyes.

"Yes," she replied, "I think so. I've been through much worse."

"I apologise for being so brief before," Sanguini said, in an accent that sounded as if it had been Italian or possibly French, long ago but had since been educated in many tongues around the World, "My name is Sanguini Della Rossa. I am a member of the local Vampire Clan. I'm here to help you."

"Sanguini?" Luna looked at him as he scanned the area like a hawk looking for threats. "We've met."

"Yes," he replied, "I believe we met at your school once. At that ridiculous Christmas party."

"I liked it," Luna replied, conversationally, "but I suppose it was a little strange. Did you enjoy yourself that night?"

"I…" the Vampire started, looking at her, a little confused, "No, actually, I was a little bored if I remember correctly, but I remember you very well. I thought you were quite interesting, for a Human."

"Thank you," Luna replied sweetly, "you're quite interesting for a Vampire."

"Are you alright?" Sanguini laughed, it sounded strangely hollow.

"Oh," Luna said. She shook her head to bring her mind back to the present, "yes, thank you. What about you? How's your side?"

"I'll heal," he replied, still grimacing a bit at the wound in his side, "but her wand was made out of rosewood, it's often fatal to my Kind. If she'd gotten me through the heart I would be dead."

"Like a steak?"

"Yes," he shuddered slightly, "quite. That was the spell she used, the Staking Charm. Vampire Hunter's are taught it when they first begin training, and they all have rosewood wands."

"Do you think she was a Vampire Hunter then?"

"It's possible," he mused, "I know a few Death Eaters were. People obsessed with ridding the world of everything that isn't a pure-blood Wizard."

"So they were really Death Eaters then?" Luna looked back at the spot where she had so nearly met her end and the two, still, black heaps on the ground.

"Not all of Voldemort's followers were killed or captured last year." Sanguini looked at her solemnly, "some of them fled the country, and now they plot to avenge the Dark Lord."

Luna looked at him quizzically. She hadn't thought that there would still be so much support for Voldemort's ideas.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked, "I don't even know where we are?"

"I have been watching you ever since you arrived in Romania. I heard that there was a Death Eater plot to assassinate one of Potter's friends who was visiting the Country, so I made sure to keep track of this plot and do whatever I could to stop them. I found out from various sources that they planned to bring you here. I tried to warn you at the concert, but I knew that if I had persisted, things would have turned bad fast. After you both disapparated, I followed as swiftly as I could."

"Thank you Seignior," Luna said graciously, "I am in your debt, and very grateful, but I'm confused as to why a Vampire would want to help me."

Sanguini smiled, revealing his sharp, pearly fangs, "We have our own interests in this conflict," he said cryptically, "that, and my Kind are, for the most part, enemies of the Death Eaters."

"Really?" Luna tried not to sound shocked. She knew Vampires were not the dark, demonic beasts that many people portrayed them as, but she still found it odd that they would be so actively against Voldemort's regime. "I didn't think Wizarding Wars effected Vampires that much."

"Not usually," he replied seriously, "but as I said before, the Death Eaters were sworn to purge the world of all of what they considered half-bloods, mudbloods or half-breeds. Had they defeated you, we would have been soon to follow, along with centaurs, weres and anything else they'd consider a 'Non-Wizard Part-Human'."

"Well thank you very much Mr. Sanguini," Luna said with a little bow, "you saved my life. I am in your debt."

Sanguini smiled again, which was only slightly unsettling with his fangs, "I distinctly remember you saved my life as well. Rosewood is lethal to my Kind and I would not have survived that had you not helped me."

"Well, I guess that makes us even then," Luna said, looking thoughtful.

"I suppose it does."

"But we can still be friends, even if we don't owe each other anything," Luna looked hopeful.

"Oh," Sanguini was surprised, "of course we can," he smiled, "I don't have many living friends."

"Well, I'm pleased to be one," Luna said, shaking his hand, it was cold and hard.

"We must leave here," Sanguini said, looking off into the darkness, "it is not safe for you, and I cannot protect you if there are more of them trained to fight Vampires, I am still too weak."

"Where to?" Luna asked, looking around frantically for whatever it was that had got Sanguini so ruffled all of a sudden, "where are we, anyway?"

"We're in a forest on the outskirts of Bucharest, you need to get to the docks at Constanta. There is a boat there, waiting ready to take you to Istambul. I know the crew, they are trustworthy and it's highly unlikely that the Death Eaters know of this plan, but still, we must move swiftly."

"Wait," Luna said, stopping dead, "what about the Dragon Sanctuary, and Bill and…"

"There's no time. You can buy more supplies in Istambul."

"I don't care about my supplies!" Luna said, forcefully, "Please, I need to know what's happened to my friends. What if the Death Eaters went there as well? I have to know."

Sanguini glowered at her, for a moment he seemed every bit the undead killer he was considered to be by many Humans.

"Very well," he said finally, "hold on tight then."

"I'm sorry?" Luna said quizzically as Sanguini placed his arm around her waist, then suddenly his other arm was behind her legs and he lifted her up effortlessly, and with just the very slightest breath of wind, they were airborne, and soaring over the treetops at unbelievable speed.

"Wow!" Luna exclaimed as they flew, "can all Vampires do this?"

"Can all Humans dance?" he countered, and Luna nodded, satisfied by his answer.

They landed in a field. The Dragon Sanctuary, Luna knew, was just over the nearest hill, but they couldn't fly any closer, thanks to the magical protection around the Sanctuary. The whole area seemed calm, and Luna thought for a moment that her fears had been unfounded, until a great plume of orange fire burst up from behind the ridge, and suddenly they could hear frantic yelling and the sounds of combat.

"Oh no," Luna said, here eyes widening. She ran at pull pelt up the hillside, but Sanguini was over and into the fray within a heartbeat, thanks to his superhuman Vampire speed.

"Get those fires out!" she heard Charlie yelling.

"Protect de hatchlings!" Dimitri shouted as Luna approached.

"What happened?" she yelled over the sounds of panic.

"Luna?" Charlie gasped, "what happened to you?"

"I'm fine, never mind that. What happened here?"

"I don't know," Charlie replied, shooting water from his wand over a raging fire, "they looked like Death Eaters, in black robes, they attacked shortly after we got back."

A jet of green light shot between them, and they both turned, wands raised and stunned the cloaked man who had fired at them. He spun in the air and fell, unconscious.

"What happened to you, Luna?" Charlie looked at her intensely as he asked, "Where's Vittoria?"

"She's one of them," Luna replied, stunning another Death Eater, as he appeared from behind a burning hut, "she tried to kill me."

"Kill you?" Charlie was shocked, "wait, one of who? Luna who are these people?"

"They are Death Eaters," came the calmly inhuman voice of Sanguini, "Remnants of Voldemort's supporters, now bent on avenging his death."

Luna and Charlie turned to see the tall Vampire standing behind them. Blood was smeared around his mouth, and his black-and-white striped suit was ruined, stained dark red.

"Sanguini?" Charlie said coolly, "why am I not surprised to find a Vampire involved in all this."

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, I am on your side."

Charlie looked dubious.

"He's telling the truth Charlie," Luna said standing next to Sanguini, "he saved me from Vittoria and two other Death Eaters in the forest. If it weren't for him, I'd surely be dead."

Charlie looked intensely into the Vampire's eyes, "alright," he finally said, "I believe you, and even if I don't we need all the help we can get right now. Get over to the first field and help them defend against those Death Eaters," Sanguini was gone in a flash, "Luna, help me get these fires out."

Luna and Charlie set to work dousing the flames with their wands. The fires raged, and many were magically lit, and needed special spells cast to keep them from re-igniting. Sanguini took out many of the attacking Death Eaters before the others fell back and disapparated away. It was nearly four in the morning by the time the fires were all completely out.

"Is everyone alright?" Charlie called, and was greeted with a series of groans and affirmations of life.

"Everyone's accounted for," a tall, dark-haired man said, "but the Horntail's gone. She headed for the mountains, we'll have to get her back quickly before any Muggles see her."

Charlie swore, but composed himself quickly, "alright, Varanus, get a team together, find as many people as you can who aren't hurt, get that dragon back as soon as you can."

Luna looked around and saw people supporting injured comrades, many were nursing burns, a few had spell-inflicted wounds. Sanguini emerged from behind a pile of rubble supporting Dimitri, who looked badly hurt.

"Is he?" Luna stammered, running over to them.

"He will live," Sanguini said, "he took three of them on at the same time. I haven't seen a man fight so valiantly since the Crusades." He looked up at Luna and his expression changed, "Luna, we have to get you out of here, it's still not safe."

"I agree," Charlie said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "we have to get you out of here to safety."

"I can take care of that," Sanguini said, Charlie did not look convinced, "there is a boat waiting in Constanta, ready to sail to Istanbul on my command. The Death Eaters will not be expecting it."

"And we're just supposed to trust you on all this?"

"I do," Luna said calmly, Charlie and the others looked at her skeptically, "I trust him," she clarified, "we'll go to Constanta."

"Charlie," the dark-haired man, Varanus, came running up, "there aren't enough of us to wrangle a Horntail, not without you."

Charlie was torn, and it was apparent on his face, he still didn't trust Sanguini, even if Luna did, but if he didn't help recapture that dragon, she could cause some major damage. He looked intensely from Varanus, to Sanguini and then to Luna.

"Can you promise me she'll be safe?" he said to Sanguini, still looking at Luna, "swear to me," he turned to stare the Vampire in his cold grey eyes, "swear on the blood of your Progeny, and all your Kind, that she will be safe in your hands."

Sanguini stared back at him, "I swear on the Sacred Blood within me, and all in my line who share it, she will be safe under my charge. The owner of the boat is my own Progeny, and I trust her to the ends of the Earth."

"Alright," he said after a long pause, "it's not my favourite plan, but I guess it's all we've got. Go now, before they have a chance to regroup. Boys," he turned to Varanus and his four assembled dragon wranglers, "we've got a dragon to catch."

Sanguini and Luna flew faster than the fastest racing broom over the Romanian countryside, over the lights of Bucharest, and then more countryside and farmland. Within an hour they could see the lights of Constanta, and the dark, flat surface of the Black Sea. Sanguini flew effortlessly and soundlessly down over the city, and they alighted smoothly on the quayside where a tall, blonde girl was waiting. She was very beautiful, and had long golden hair, a pleasant, soft face and green eyes, her skin, however, was very pale, and her eyes looked sunken and had dark rings around them.

"_Athair_," she said on their approach.

"_Mo pháiste_," Sanguini replied, "_is é seo a _Luna Lovegood. She is the Human they were hunting.

"Hello Miss Lovegood," the Vampire girl said, bowing slightly.

"Please, call me Luna," she replied, bowing as well.

"My name is Louetta," she said.

"Louetta," Sanguini said, "you must take Luna to Istanbul with the greatest haste." He turned to Luna, "I will return to the Dragon Sanctuary to help with what I can." He placed his hand on her shoulder, and bowed his head slightly, "you have friends amongst our Kind, Luna Lovegood. Always remember that. I believe we shall meet again." And with that, he was gone, with barely a wisp of wind to follow him.

"Show-off," Louetta muttered, and turned to face Luna, "Come, we must leave now."

They walked down the gangway onto the deck of a small boat, which looked like a simple personal craft or fishing boat –apart from being painted almost entirely black– and had no windows whatsoever below-decks.

"Prepare to cast off," Louetta said as soon as they were aboard, "we must make for Istanbul with the greatest speed."

"Yes mistress," the Human crewman said, and he set to work untying the ropes that held them to the wharf. Louetta took the wheel, and the dark red, triangular sails were unfurled, and filled with the crisp night air.

"How long will the journey take?" Luna asked, taking a seat at the aft of the boat, next to the wheel.

"It will take several hours to reach Istanbul, I'm afraid," Louetta said, "it's only two hours until dawn when I will have to go below-decks, but the Humans on board will do the sailing by day. We should reach Istanbul shortly after nightfall tomorrow." She looked at Luna and smiled sweetly, "You must be tired," she said, "As soon as we leave the port's waters, I'll show you below decks."

Luna thanked her, and looked up at the stars as they sailed away from Constanta harbour.

Inside, the small boat was lit by oil lanterns, and had quite old furnishings, and dark walls.

"These are the guest sleeping quarters," Louetta said opening a door to a small room with a bunk and a tiny table, "I'm sorry it's so Spartan, there aren't really many alternatives on this boat, unless you'd like to share my coffin with me," she smiled, and her hand brushed Luna's arm.

"Ooh," Luna said, here eyes widening in fascination, "how interesting."

Louetta laughed, "I was joking, love. I think that would be far to much excitement for both of us, and I think you've had more than enough for one day."

"Perhaps you're right," Luna said with a yawn, "it has been quite an eventful night."

"Goodnight, little Human," Louetta said, giving Luna an odd smile before sweeping off silently. Luna fell onto the bed. The mattress was thin, and the pillow hard and lumpy, and although she was very tired, she still found it hard to sleep. The adrenaline was still pumping from earlier, and her head buzzing with thoughts about everything that had happened. She hoped that everyone back at the Sanctuary was all right, and that they managed to capture the escaped dragon. She hoped they had gotten away from the Death Eaters. She worried about the rest of her journey, and whether she would be safe, whether she would be able to see everything she had wanted to. She also worried about her father and her friends back home, she hoped they weren't worrying about her too much.

With her head swimming, she eventually managed to drift off to sleep. A sleep full of vivid dreams of guitar-playing dragons, and Angelic Vampires, and black hooded figures constantly circling, just out of view.


	11. Chapter 10: Look Alive Sunshine

**AN: Back on Summer Hols now, so should get a few more chapters done. Thanks to everyone who is still reading this and has put up with my epic delays. It WILL be finished eventually.**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

"Look Alive Sunshine."

Luna woke late in the afternoon. She couldn't believe she'd slept for so long, nearly twelve hours. She went up on deck to find three Human crewmembers tending the boat as it sailed on. In the west, the sun was beginning to sink close to the horizon. Ahead, she could just make out the lights of a city.

"Ah, you're awake," a tall man with long dark hair said from his place at the helm, "we were beginning to worry she'd turned you."

"Doesn't that take three days?" Luna replied airily, her much needed rest had returned her to her dreamy, airy self.

"It does indeed," the man said with a laugh. He stepped down onto the main deck, another crewman taking his place at the helm, "I'm Erasmus," he said holding out his hand.

"Luna Lovegood," Luna replied, shaking his hand.

"Yes, I gathered," he said with another smile, "I run this ship during the daytime, when Louetta's sleeping."

"Oh," said Luna, looking fascinated, "does that get a little boring sometimes?"

Erasmus laughed, "A little," he said, "but it's more than just the boat. I work for her and Sanguini, odd jobs and errands usually. Things that can't be done at night."

Luna smiled thoughtfully, "that's an interesting job. I imagine it must be quite strange not to see your employer the whole time you're working for her."

"It would be, but I actually see them both quite a bit, especially Louetta. I'm her familiar you see. That's…"

"Someone who performs tasks or jobs for a Vampire during the day," Luna finished. "In return for protection, or membership in a clan, or even being made into a Vampire themselves sometimes. I thought the Statute for Wizard-Non-Human-Being Relations had banned that."

"You know your Vampire Lore," he commented, looking a little taken aback, "and yes, it is technically banned, at least in Britain. Here in Eastern Europe it's a bit more of a gray area."

"How fascinating," Luna continued, "and I do enjoy Vampire Lore. They have such a long and rich history."

"Well, you'd expect that when you could write an entire history book on just one of them. Louetta's over two hundred years old herself."

"Really," Luna exclaimed. She was riveted. Her ordeal over the past day and night had really taken away from her adventurous spirit, and she was glad to be getting back on track.

As night fell they came in sight of the docks of Istanbul. Erasmus steered the ship using a combination of his own piloting skill and magic, towards what looked like a brick sea-wall, until they were at the correct angle, and Luna saw past the concealment charm that kept the local muggles from discovering the magical dock. It was like a marine Platform 9 ¾, with dockhands running around, waving their wands to tie small boats to their moorings and lift heavy cargo onto the dock.

Luna stood on the rear deck next to Erasmus as he manned the tiller, a look of concentration on his face.

"Excellent," came a voice from behind them, startling Erasmus, Luna simply turned to see Louetta perched on the railing behind them, smiling, her sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Erasmus said with the air of a man who had experienced this treatment many times before.

"Oh, but it's hard to still find things that are fun at my age," Louetta pouted. Then, quick as a flash and she jumped down and stood next to them.

"Take us in to dock five," she said, pointing to an empty berth, "there's a coach waiting to take us to Hotel _Kan._"

"Yes, my Lady," Erasmus replied, and steered the boat to the dock.

The coach took them through the streets, the Muggle population blissfully unaware of their presence, and eventually took them to a dark building down a narrow street. Luna could tell this was a magical area. The coach door opened and a house-elf wrapped in a dark crimson silk sheet greeted them. They entered the lobby through the heavy front doors. The first thing Luna noticed was that there were no windows. The whole room was decorated in lush deep reds, purples and black, in beautiful Middle Eastern patterns on the walls and the silk hangings. A pale man greeted them at the concierge desk.

"_Merhaba_," Louetta said, "I need a suite with two rooms, one light-tight."

The concierge looked at her for a moment, then consulted his ledger before his eyes widened and he looked up again.

"Absolutely," he said excitedly, "right this way Miss Louetta."

"How does he know you?" Luna asked as the concierge led them to the gilded elevator.

"This is the largest magical hotel in Istanbul," Louetta replied, "it caters to all manner of witches, wizards, goblins etc., but it's owned and run by Vampires. Sanguini's good friends with the owner."

Their suite was spectacular. It was decorated in rich colours, in beautiful Middle Eastern style, with silk pillows and wall hangings, and a large balcony overlooking the streets below. The view outside looked like a field of stars along the ground, mirrored by the clear night sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Louetta said as she joined Luna on the balcony.

"My goodness," Luna was transfixed by the view, "it's like an ocean of lights." She closed her eyes and inhaled the crisp night air, "Mmm, and the smells. It's so complex, so rich."

"There's a spice market right near by here, that's what you can smell."

Luna breathed it all in. It wasn't just the spices she could smell. She could smell the docks, the smell of the Muggle cars in the streets, the people. It all mixed together into something so wonderful and totally foreign.

"Can we go down to the street?" Luna asked, turning to the pretty Vampire, "I' would love to see the spice market."

"That sounds like fun," Louetta smiled, "but maybe we should freshen up first. I hate that dingy little box I have to sleep in on that boat, always smells like fish."

Half an hour later, they had both showered and freshened up. Louetta had lent Luna a light silk wrap to wear for the night, as she'd left all her clothes back in Romania. Their first stop was a stall selling all manner of local traditional garb.

"That's lovely," Louetta said as Luna picked out a set of flowing blue silk robes and adding it to the small pile of traditional local clothes she was carrying over her arm.

"Yes, it's lucky we found this place," Luna said handing over a few small gemstones, the local magical currency, "I was worried I might have to finish my travels naked. Which would probably be quite a problem later if I go to Tibet."

Louetta nearly collapsed laughing, and Luna soon joined in. They walked on through the night market. The smells of silk dyes, exotic spices and spit-roasting food filled the air.

"Oh," Luna suddenly said, "I'm starving. Let's find somewhere to eat."

Louetta raised an eyebrow, "You can eat, I think if I were to feed in a crowded area like this it might draw some attention."

"Oh," Luna said, suddenly realizing her faux pas, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm just playing with you." Louetta smiled at her, something that was ever-so-slightly disquieting due to the juxtaposition of the set of sharp predatory fangs set in such a sweet, friendly face, "and I have it on good authority that there's a very nice café just a block away."

Whoever Louetta's authority on the café was, they'd been right, it was a tiny little place, set back from the narrow street with a large awning out the front with little chairs and tables. The two women took a table outside and Luna ordered a kebab that turned out to be the most delicious thing she'd eaten in a long time. She also ordered a coffee that was strong, but very sweet.

"So how are things back in the UK?" Louetta asked, sounding concerned, "I haven't been back since before the War."

Luna looked up into the middle distance, "different," she eventually came out with. "Things are slowly returning to normal, but I don't think things will ever be quite the same again. A good thing too I think, people are realizing that Voldemort's rise to power happened far too easily, and I think they're starting to change their way of thinking about the world, and especially how we look at Muggles. We're still rebuilding, but the fear has died down. Some people are still scared that it could all happen again, and from what's happened to me over the last twenty-four hours its clear there are still people who would want that to happen."

"What about Hogwarts?"

Luna was a little surprised. What did a Vampire care about a wizard school? "Oh, mostly back to normal. Professor McGonagall is a very good headmistress. I think most of the students are feeling much safer there now, especially now that the castle's been almost completely repaired. Why do you ask?"

"Oh," Louetta smiled, "I'm an ex student."

There were very few things that could take Luna by surprise, but this was one of them. "Really?"

"Oh yes. Long before your time, of course, when I was still Human. I was in Hufflepuff."

"When you were still Human?"

"I was sixteen when I was turned."

"What happened?" Luna asked, surprise turning to fascination, "if you don't mind me asking."

"It was just after I'd finished sixth year, I was on a trip to the south of France with my family, a tiny little village called St. Jean de Laur. I met Sanguini in the village centre." Her eyes seemed to glaze over slightly, and she looked up in memory, "things were different then, Vampires didn't have the rights they do now. He was so charming. I was swept up by it all. He took me out to a pasty in the local town. I was so young and innocent back then I just went along with it all."

"And he just…" Luna was leaning across the table now, riveted to Louetta's account.

"Like I said, things were very different back then. My family never saw me again, I haven't even seen Hogwarts castle since I finished my sixth year."

"You're still upset about that." Luna said quietly, looking at Louetta with interest. It wasn't a question; Luna could sense it. As much as she's moved on in her 200-some years since, Louetta seemed wistful about her time at Hogwarts.

"No," Louetta said dismissively waving her hand, but Luna could tell she was lying, "it was so long ago. I can barely remember it. Ancient history. Quite literally actually." Luna stared at the pretty blonde Vampire. She hadn't really noticed up until now, but she really did look about sixteen. She was petite and soft featured, and her pale skin made her look even more fragile. She was so different from everything Luna had heard about Vampires before. Even the things she and her father had printed in the Quibbler hadn't portrayed Vampires as being quite so _human_.

"I'm still sorry to hear it," Luna said eventually, "I was afraid I wouldn't make it to my seventh year for a while."

"You fought in the Battle of Hogwarts didn't you?"

"Yes," Luna replied quietly, even with her unique talent for seeing the best in every situation, she still had trouble thinking about some of the events of that fateful year. "It was quite horrible. Especially when I was kidnapped and locked in a dungeon. I didn't know who was still alive or who was dead."

"How awful," Louetta replied solemnly, "I fought in wars, I know what it's like. There's no getting out of it unscathed. Even for us." She added, in reference to her and Sanguini and their Kind. Luna wondered what they might have fought against in their long lives. She had no idea how long Sanguini had been around. Though he had referenced the Crusades as if he was there. The two women looked down at the table between them, both thinking of darker times.

"Still," Luna said, looking up, "life continues on, in whichever form it will take. It may not be exactly the same as it always was, but as long as there's hope there will always be life. We're both living proof that there is always hope, even when times are darkest."

Louetta smiled, "Well, sort of living," she added. Gesturing to herself. "Hey, let's go down to the waterfront. It's always nice there when the skies are clear like tonight."

"Have we found her yet?" the cloaked figure asked the similarly attired man who had just approached under the corrugated iron awning out of the rain.

"No sir," he replied, shaking the water from his cloak, "we lost them at the Black Sea, but we believe she's being aided by Vampires."

"Blood-sucking half-breeds," the first man spat, "we cannot let her get any further away from us. We need a tracker, preferably someone with a grudge against Vamps."

"I may have just the man, sir."

"Would I know him?"

"Probably not, sir. Very secretive, but he's good. Second to none some say."

"Does this very secretive tracker have a name?"

The second man shook his head, "Not that I know, every time I spoke with him he used the code-name Black Wolf."

"How original," the first man replied snidely, "I hope you're not wasting my time Molyneux."

"Of course not sir," the second man, Molyneux quivered, the imposing man he was talking to had changed since he had last seen him. Something in him was different, something indefinable, but very unsettling. "Trust me, sir," he continued, "he will find her."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, a spiritual journey.**


	12. Chapter 11: Our Souls Will Join Again

**AN: And now for something different ;)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

"Our souls will join again the wild."

The young man sat in the large, round traditional Native American tipi with the old Medicine Man sitting across from him. The fire crackled between them sending its mystical smoke spiraling up to the hole at the peak of the conical tent. The young man was shirtless, the skin of his torso had a slightly tan/red tinge to it, but not as dark as the old man sitting across the fire from him. He was also festooned with different tattoos of different tribal origins from all manner of cultures from around the world. The old man breathed deeply, the smoke from the fire filling his nostrils.

"Welcome, young one," he said, his accent deep and low, like the sound of an avalanche high up in the Rocky Mountains that overlooked their campsite, "do you know why you are here today?"

"I am to converse with my Animal Guide, Grandfather," the young man replied. His accent was different, more English, however it did have a hint of the rich Native American tones of his grandfather. "I am here to take the Vision Quest."

"You assume correctly, young one." The old man looked at him with eyes as old as the rock, "Are you prepared for what awaits you in the Spirit World?"

The young man gazed through the dancing flames at his grandfather. Both medicine man and chief of his tribe, Red-Wolf-Runs-With-Burning-Grace was a truly imposing figure. His skin both the colour and texture of leather, his long dark hair, streaked with gray and woven with beads and feathers, hung down over his shoulders. He was one of the few who still wore the full traditional dress of their people, especially the long feathered headdress, but that was only really for public ceremonies. Around his neck was a thin leather cord, decorated with beads of turquoise, red quartz and feathers.

"I am ready," the young man said with a deep breath of contemplation.

"Then we shall begin," Chief Red-Wolf reached into his medicine bag and took out a handful of dust, "You have traveled the world, seen many things, yet you have not yet truly embraced your heritage. Today you will meet the guide that will take you on the greatest journey of all. The journey into your own soul."

He threw the dust onto the flames of the fire and immediately they danced higher, turning a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Now you must throw something of yours into the fire as a gift for the spirits of our ancestors."

The young man took from his pocket a strip of cloth striped with horizontal bands of bronze and blue, a Hogwarts Ravenclaw school tie. He cast it into the fire, which instantly changed from crimson to bright blue.

"Good," Red-Wolf said, "Now close your eyes, focus on your breathing motions. Picture yourself walking through a forest. It is peaceful there. Eventually you will come to a clearing with a pool of calm water. Gaze into the water."

The young man got down on his knees and looked into the crystal clear water. The ripples made his reflection dance, and he couldn't quite focus on it. Slowly, he relaxed, clearing his mind letting it become one with the water. Nothing would appear if he tried to force it. The surface continued to ripple, he could see his reflection changing into that of his guide, but he could not make out its form. Suddenly there was a bright light on the water, he looked up to see the stars shining in the sky and a brilliant, silvery full Moon hanging above him, its light shining into his eyes and illuminating the forest around him. He shielded himself from the light with his hand and looking past it he saw a shape move into the trees in front of him, beyond the water. Something about its movement beckoned him to follow it.

He trudged through the forest; it was slow going as the roots of the trees were old and gnarled, making the ground treacherous and rough. Just ahead of him, he kept catching glimpses of something white, shining in the moonlight, running just out of his reach. He fought on for what felt like hours, the branches grew thicker. They almost seemed to be holding him back, pulling him, keeping him from following his guide.

After a long struggle through the forest, he saw the bright moonlight from between the trees in front of him. He walked on; his own determination seemed to cause the trees to recede back, clearing his path. Slowly, but surely, he made his way to the edge of the forest.

He found himself on the edge of a steep cliff, the moon hung in the sky in front of him, so large it felt as if he could reach out and touch it. Then he saw it, standing there, proudly, in front of him, its fur shining in the silver moonlight, a brilliant white she-wolf.

She stared at him, her eyes as blue as glacier ice. The young man bowed his head in respect for the mighty spirit creature.

"You have searched long for this," the wolf said to him, her voice serene and calm, "you have fought through the forest of your own unknowing to find me and now you seek my guidance."

"I do," the young man said, raising his face to the wolf's, "I seek to hear the wisdom of my ancestors."

"I am your animal guide," the wolf continued, "but it is not I you seek."

The man stood in silence. "But…" he began.

"You already knew this, child. You know that you will not find what you seek here. This is not the end of your journey, it's beginning. You are a traveler, akin to the air and the Moon as she travels the Wolf's Road through the sky. What you seek cannot be found in sitting meditation in the place of your birth."

"Then what have you brought me here for? What am I to do?" he asked, desperate for knowledge.

"This," the wolf said, it's piercing, ice-blue gaze boring into him, "you also already know. You cannot find your soul in one place. Just as the Moon travels through the sky, you must travel the world. You have seen much with your father, and your father's father, but now you must take a journey on your own. Meditate again, whenever you are feeling lost, and I will be there to guide you, but ultimately the path you chose must be our own. Follow the moon young one, and you will find your true self." And with that she let out a great howl, and as she did the moon shone brighter, so bright that the young man had to shield his eyes from the light. Yet, he felt compelled to look at it and as he did, the light enveloped him, it shone through his soul and suddenly he was once again sitting on the earthen floor of Chief Red-Wolf's tipi.

The young man gasped as his vision returned to reality.

"You have met your Guide?" Red-Wolf asked, his expression like something carved out of red stone.

"Yes," the young man replied breathlessly, "but she told me," he paused, "she told me my journey is only just beginning."

"As I thought," the old medicine man smiled at his grandson, "you are a spirit of the Air and the Wild, just like your mother. You must search the world in order to search yourself.

The young man nodded solemnly, though he still wondered why spirits and old medicine men always had to speak in riddles. "Thank you for this Grandfather."

"You are welcome young one," the old man said, "you still have much to learn from the world, but you have learnt all you can from me. Go now, to the ends of the Earth, but take with you this." He removed one of the leather strings around his neck and held it out to the young man. Dangling from the string was a bone-white fang, with Native carvings engraved on one side.

"This is the talisman of your ancestors. It is the fang of Great Grandfather Wolf, who has guided our people for centuries. Take this with you to remind you of your origins, so that you will always know where your journey began. You will carry our history with you, as you follow your destiny around the world, and know this. You have completed your magical training with me now, and you have finally and truly earned your true name among our people, your people." He dipped his hands in a bowl of red ochre and smeared a line from the young man's hairline down to the tip of his nose, then two more lines under his eyes, "now rise and greet your family _Wolf-Howls-At-Moonlight_."

The tent flaps opened _Wolf-Howls-At-Moonlight_ stepped out into the bright, Montana sun. The campsite was one of the last truly traditional Native American settlements in the North-West. It was predominantly made up of conical tipi tents, with a few larger tents and structures for public meetings or storage. In the centre of the camp a group of people were preparing a large pile of logs and sticks for a bonfire that night. He smiled as the sun beat down on his tanned face.

He strolled down to the river to sit and watch the nature around him, he truly loved this place, so far removed from the rest of society, both Muggle and magical.

"Hello son," a voice stirred him from his contented state.

"Hey Dad," the young man smiled as a slender white man with grey flecks through his light brown hair came and sat next to him.

"Your mother and I used to sit by this river when we were young." He sighed, "blimey how time flies."

"Yeah," the young man agreed smiling.

"I still can't believe you're twenty-one. I can still remember when you used to ride Grandad Newt's Kneazels around.

The young man laughed, "those poor cats. I've still got the scars from when they decided they'd had enough."

"So how did things go with Red-Wolf?"

"Um, alright," the young man admitted, "I was a bit confused by my vision, but he seemed to know what it was all about."

"He does have a way of making you think he knows everything about you. Boy did he give me the shivvers when I first started seeing your mother. Read me like a book."

"I can only imagine," the young man said. The two men sat by the river for a while; breathing in the fresh clear air and marveling at the wide, open sky.

"Well," the older man finally said, "you may be big strong Wolf-Howls-At-Moonlight to him now, but you know to me you'll always be my little Rolf who got his head stuck in a Plomtruckle."

"If you bring that up in your speech tonight I'll hex you," Rolf said, hitting his father playfully on the shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said smiling, grabbing his son and rubbing the top of his head with his fist.

"Ah Dad," Rolf laughed, "well you'll always be the old man who mistook an exploding Glooberfruit for a harmless Lomble Berry."

"That wasn't pretty," his father said with a shudder.

"We laughed," Rolf reminded him, "Mum thought it was hilarious."

"Well yes," his father admitted, "now let's go find your mother. She was pacing a valley in the dirt the size of the Grand Canyon last time I saw her, she's dying to know about your last lesson with your grandfather."

The two men stood up and walked slowly back to the little Native American village where preparations for the young man's coming-of-age ceremony were well under way. However he couldn't help thinking about the wolf in his vision, and the Moon, and the journey he was soon to take.

* * *

**AN: I****f my portrayals of Native Americans in this chapter seemed a bit off that's because (A) they are a wizarding group and therefore may very well be just as different from Muggle Native Americans as English wizards are from us, and (B) I live in Australia, so I'm not exactly an expert on the subject, but I have done a bit of research so I hope my description of the ritual is quite accurate. As always, this story is a WIP so any aspects are subject to change at a later date if anything turns out to be glaringly wrong.**


End file.
